Operation: DEATH-EGG
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: (ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED IN 2011.) The 2nd story of the Firstborn Saga, preceded by Attitude Adjustment. Concerned that his inventions are not ready for the missions ahead, Numbuh 2 seeks an apprenticeship from a mysterious scientist. Little does he know that this man has evil intentions.
1. Two Scientists

**Ladies and gentlemen of fanfiction, welcome to the 2nd multi-chapter of the Firstborn Saga. (If you're reading this on FanFiction Net, this story was first posted in 2011, but it has now been reuploaded, rewritten, and is MUCH better than before! So, enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Now loading…**

 **Kids Next Door mission…**

 **Operation:**

 **D.E.A.T.H.-E.G.G.**

 **Devious**

 **Egghead**

 **Attempts**

 **Tricking**

 **Hoagie**

 **Eggeniously**

 **Grabbing**

 **Gold**

 **Loading transmission…**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Two Scientists_**

 _"So, there you have it. Operatives are clueless as to the whereabouts of operative, Matthew Dimalanta, aka Numbuh 1.31."_ Numbuh 10 spoke on the KNN News as Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 5 watched from the living room.

 _"Hey, Eva!"_ Numbuh 11.0 spoke up. _"If operatives are gonna keep getting lost like this, maybe we should give them all a map!"_ Eva just smacked her forehead once again as Kade laughed at his joke.

 _"Ergh! We will come back to you in a moment. For now, please enjoy these commercial messages."_

 _"Uh, Eva? There are KIDS watching this. NOT ADULTS!"_ Eva smacked her head as Kade laughed some more. The anchorwoman used her bending to grab some water and smack Kade. _"OW!"_

Soon, the news team was gone and the screen was replaced with a large logo that read _Eggman Enterprises_. Three robots, a yellow one, a gray one, and a baby-sized blue one with horns appeared onscreen. _"Hey-hey, kids!"_ the yellow one spoke. _"This is Decoe!"_

 _"Bocoe!"_ the gray spoke.

 _"And Bokkun!"_ the dark blue spoke. _"Here to bring you an important message from Eggman Enterprises! With your host…"_

 _"DR. EGGMAN HIMSELF!"_ A curtain opened in the background to reveal a chubby man in a red suit with a black jumpsuit underneath, gloves on his hands, a long, brown mustache, and blue glasses over his pointy red nose.

 _"HA HA! Greetings, people of the world! This is an important message to all who are fans of_ Star Wars _,_ Transformers _, and_ Harry Potter _! When you watched said movies, didn't the villains, Palpatine, Sentinel, and Voldemort really catch your interest, but it was sad to see them die? Well, here's your BIG chance to have these villains as your own with these all new…"_ he stepped out of the way, revealing replicas of the aforementioned villains, _"Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine identical replicas! Just like the original villains, only less menacing and murderous!"_ Eggman excitedly ran up to the camera. _"That's right, kids! These clones are yours to do with whatever you please!_

 _"Have Emperor Palpatine lift your couch or other object and make it fly using psychic!"_ Decoe said as a Palpatine replica was making a couch and some chairs fly around outside, with kids on them, screaming excitedly.

 _"Have Lord Voldemort do magic tricks at a birthday party!"_ Bocoe said as a Voldemort replica pulled a bunny out of a hat, which then made an angry face and tore the clone to bits, revealing its metallic inside, which fainted. The kids merely cheered in excitement.

 _"Have Sentinel Prime take you for a ride!"_ Bokkun cheered as a Sentinel Clone lifted a bunch of kids on his arms, the kids cheering as the clone ran and carried them off (squashing a house).

 _"Or play some silly game of Truth or Dare."_ Eggman said disinterestedly as a Voldemort Clone and some kids sat at a table with a spinning bottle.

 _"Yes, these magnificent replicas and surely more to come can ALL be yours for a limited time. If you'd like one, call 1-800-1991-EGG, and THEN we'll discuss a price! They're currently in short supply with all the sales, so call now! OHH HO HO HO HO HO HO!"_

"Cool! I oughta get me one of them Sentinels!" Wally exclaimed.

"Nooo thanks!" Abby said. "Numbuh 5 didn't even like the first three clones! That's a Truth or Dare game she don't wanna remember."

"You gotta admit, it was kind of fun fighting the three baddest villains ever." Nigel said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Even if Ah did get mah head nearly blown off by Sentinel." Wally said.

"Hey, guys!" Numbuh 2 walked in, followed by a W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T. with a mop and other cleaning utensils. "Guess what I made!"

"A robot that fights with cruddy mops?" Wally guessed.

"Uh, no. You know how hard it is cleaning after hamsters and, well, ANY part of the treehouse at all? Well, that won't be a problem after you get a load of Numbuh 2's brand new S.P.I.F.F.B.O.T.!"

"S.P.I.F.F.B.O.T.?" Abby repeated.

"I'm… still working on that acronym. Anyway, it's a W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T. that I reprogrammed to mop, sweep, wipe windows and, well, any sort of cleaning, really! We'll let it do all the work, so we'll have more time for missions and stuff like that. So, whaddya think?"

Rather than respond, his team just gave worried glances.

"What's wrong? Don't like it?"

"Er, it's fine, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 replied. "It's just… we've been thinking, lately, in regards to our recent missions."

"You mean… like with Davy Jones and Malladus?"

"Exactly. It feels like we've been stepping into some new territory. Not only are me and some other operatives discovering these new powers, but the villains we've been facing just aren't the same as they used to be."

"Well… you've got a point there, but what are you trying to say?"

"I just think that maybe we need to be more ready. That Bowser fellow we dealt with; I don't think he was alone. I think he might be working with other villains, more villains that we aren't used to. And if we're going to encounter those villains, we need to consider being more serious in our strategy. And that includes your inventions."

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Hoagie complied. "I mean, as good as the S.P.I.F.F.B.O.T. is, it probably wouldn't do well in a heavy-duty fight."

"Yeah, but we can still have fun with it!" Wally exclaimed, drinking a soda and spitting it on the floor, afterwards throwing the can to the floor. "CLEAN THAT UP!"

"You heard him, Spiffy! Show him how it's done!" With that, Hoagie pressed a remote. The robot picked up the soda can and dropped it in a trashcan. It then took a mop and began cleaning up the spilled soda.

"Cool! I oughta bring it to moi house!" Wally said.

"I suppose it does have its use." Nigel smiled.

However, the robot sparked and crackled a bit as it rolled over to Nigel and grabbed his neck, strangling it. "Ack…Ack!…"

"Wait a second! I didn't program him to harm people!" Hoagie shouted.

 _"Angry! Angry!"_

"I didn't program emotions either!"

The robot then took a S.C.A.M.P.P. from Nigel's pocket and tossed the bald Brit over to a wall. "I didn't teach it to use weapons!"

 _"Will now think of different possible ways to use this!"_

"IT'S THINKING FOR ITSELF! TAKE COVERRR!" The team ducked away in panic as the S.P.I.F.F.B.O.T. began shooting its weapon all around the living room. As it spun uncontrollably, it destroyed a couch, the top windows, the TV, and the trashcan.

Wally immediately ran up to grab the robot, holding it as it tried to shake free, then finally ripped its head off. "RAH! I hate to say it, but that thing's TOO dangerous!"

"Yeah!" Nigel yelled, rubbing his neck as he came back over. "That thing nearly broke my neck!"

"Now I'm gonna miss the new Rainbow Monkey Care and Share Special!" Kuki whined.

"And mah wrestling!" Wally yelled.

"Hehehe…" Hoagie blushed nervously. "Man… I guess you guys are right. My inventions need work, after all."

"You can work on fixing the living room first."

"Heheh, good point. If you need me, I'll be looking for stuff at the scrap yard." With that, Hoagie left the treehouse.

"You know, speaking of hamsters, there've been reports of multiple hamster disappearances around the world." Nigel remembered. "I wonder if that's connected with these new villains?"

"Cruddy hamsters. They oughta draw those little furballs a map." Wally said grumpily.

The phone rang just then and Wally answered it to hear Kade's voice on the other end. _"My joke."_ He hung up to an annoyed Wally.

 **Eggman's Scrap Yard**

The mad scientist was in a room in his base, watching his own commercial, and Eggman laughed as he stared at his Palpatine and Voldemort replicas. "OHH HO HO HO HO! I am a genius! HA HAA! These replicas are the most PERFECT thing to come up in my egg! OH HO HO HO HO! What do you think, Lord Gnaa?"

On the staticky screen behind the scientist was none other than the Dark Master himself. "Aren't these replicas the most BRILLIANT things you've ever seen?!"

"The Doctor has truly outdone himself this time!" Decoe said excitedly.

"These replicas are so lifelike!" Bocoe followed.

"Dr. Eggman's gonna be rich big time!" Bokkun exclaimed.

"Come on, Lord Gnaa! Wouldn't you pay to have your own Voldemort?"

Eggman asked, standing beside a smiling Voldy Clone. "Just look at how happy he is to see you! Say 'hi', Voldy!"

"I'M VOLDEMORT!" the clone exclaimed joyfully.

"Hehe!" he chuckled nervously. "Still a few kinks to work out. But it's still brilliant nonetheless!"

 _"Pfft. Brilliant my ass. If you could just make elemental benders out of thin air, I would be doing it by now."_

"Huh?" Eggman frowned angrily. "Now, listen here! These things don't just come out of nowhere! They require precise calculations and fine tuning to put together and act like the real things! You may have supplied me with the Psychic Crystals and magic gems, but you can't just plain MAKE them!"

 _"It doesn't matter. These three are beings of pure evil. Evil is NOT to be joked about. Yet, YOU treat these like jokes, just as the fools who buy them!"_

"Calm down, Lord Gnaa! Once my final preparations are up, they'll all see what true power these clones bring!"

 _"These clones need to wreak havoc and destruction, not become some little child's plaything! And the fact you would build my former teachers like this is truly insulting!"_

"YOU listen to ME!" Eggman began, angrily banging his hands on the keyboard. "You claim to be the Master of all Evil, but I have yet to see you do anything but float around in that little hole of yours and eating meat!"

 _"This 'hole' keeps me and my power imprisoned. Once I am free, everyone will see the true power that runs in the Negatar Cycle! All the Poison, the Shadow, the Psychic, the Fear that makes up the Darkness that all Negatars bring will be unleashed into the universe! THEN they will see who is the most powerful."_

"Being powerful is only part of the work, Lord Gnaa! A good, strong leader also has the brains to rule over his subjects, and the competence to solve his problems. If you had more competence, you would figure your own way out of that hole, and not have to rely on filthy apes to bring your food while you float around down there, safe and sound!"

 _"Enough! These clones of yours better prove to be of good use before our appointed time to act out our plan."_

"But when IS the appointed time?"

 _"You'll find out once Ganon's little girl brings the boy to me. That's when I can infuse him with my Darkness in person! For now, make good use of those clones and better use of those so-called robots of yours."_ With that, the screen went off.

"Errr-RAH!" Eggman cried, kicking the terminal.

Orbot rolled in and asked, "Is everything alright, Doctor?"

"NO! How can I prove myself to Lord Gnaa if he won't even give me a chance?!"

"If you don't mind my asking, Doctor, why are we even siding with Lord Gnaa?" Decoe asked. "It isn't like your other plans worked with these types either. You remember that incident with Chaos, right?"

"That plan with Shadow could've gone better." Bocoe said.

"Those Metarex guys weren't too nice either!" Bokkun shouted.

Eggman was getting angrier at his robots' rants.

"And let's not forget!" Orbot spoke. "Your most recent fail with Dark Gaia-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Eggman shouted, kicking Orbot across the room. "I know my plans involving these supernatural beings haven't exactly worked out, but I have no other options! Ever since that heinous hedgehog knocked us to this world, I've had no other plan of action! If I don't side with Lord Gnaa, what else am I going to do?" Once Eggman was finished, he began panting. "There has to be SOME way I can impress him!"

"Perhaps we can bake him a lifetime supply of bacon and eggs!" Orbot joked.

"Why not drink this smart-guy potion The Brain brought us?" Bokkun asked, holding up a dark green potion.

"Errr!" Eggman grumbled, snatching the potion. "Who needs it? I'm genius enough to figure out something like this!" With that, Eggman placed the potion into a tube, which sucked it straight up until it was gone.

"Perhaps we could make something that doesn't make fun of Gnaa's mentors." Decoe said.

Eggman ceased panting as his face beamed. "Huh? OF COURSE! That's it! What I need is… AN APPRENTICE!"

"An apprentice?" Decoe asked.

"OF COURSE! All the greatest villains have someone to follow in their footsteps! If I find someone with just my genius, and train him to be evil, Lord Gnaa will FINALLY see what I bring to the party! GAAH HA HA HA HA! Now to just FIND the perfect one! But who…"

 **Outside the Scrap Yard**

Hoagie wandered absentmindedly through the junkyard. "Sigh… Numbuh 1 is right. These new villains aren't the same as what we're used to. I gotta think of some new inventions. Ones that can really help. Unfortunately, I'm not sure I can find any- huh?" He stopped when he noticed a line of robots carrying some scrap metal.

He watched as the robots went into the garage of a strange, small building. "Coool!" he drew out. Hoagie then snuck behind the back robot, following it into the garage unseen.

Meanwhile, in an area of the Scrap Yard behind the garage, Johnny 2x4, the little bald boy with a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals, was currently rummaging through the trash hills, his imaginary friend, Plank in hand as he held his usual goofy expression. He stuck his head out of the hill and said, "Hmm…this old bucket could be useful. What do you think, Plank?"

"…"

Johnny stared at the piece of wood and said, "I KNOW! We'll get a bunch of this junk to set up a giant mousetrap! Then those Eds will really be…" He stared at Plank some more.

"….."

"Oh…what am I doing? ? ?" Johnny asked himself, climbing out of the trash heap and walking away with a look of hopelessness. "I'm talking to a piece of wood! What does HE know? He can't even multiply his own size! He can't-" Before he could finish, Johnny tripped on a can and Plank was sent flying down a steep trash hill.

At that instant, the intelligence potion shot out of a pipe and landed on the little wooden piece. The glass shattered and the potion spilled over Plank. In seconds, the potion seeped into the wooden board as Plank began to glow with green aura. The glow vanished, and Plank's eyes began to blink awake, and his body began to move as he yawned.

"Oooh… Oh?" The wooden board turned his head and studied his surroundings. "I…I don't believe it!" Plank spoke in a high British accent of amazement. "I can move… I can talk… I can think! I… oh BOY, am I smart!"

"There you are, Buddy!" Johnny exclaimed happily, picking his wooden friend up. "Come on, let's get out of this place!" He was about to walk away, his friend in hand, when-

"Er, not so fast, Johnny."

The baldheaded boy stopped and stared wide-eyed at his friend. "HOLY COW, PLANK! YOU CAN TALK!"

"Of course I can talk, Johnny! I've been talking all this time, remember?"

"…Huh?"

"Yes, and you were the ONLY one that listened to me." Plank said, a tone of malice in his British voice. "Everyone else just paid me no mind. You remember the Spelling Bee, don't you? I spelled that word with pure gusto, but that _dreadful_ Nazz girl ignored it."

"Oh yeah! THAT WOOD-HATER! We should do something about her, Plank!"

"Yes, and we'll get back at ALL of them for what they did! And I've concocted the perfect plan!"

"Cool! Let's hear it, Plank!"

"First off, find me more hunks of wood." the wooden board smirked evilly, then looked over to where the potion spilled. "And more of that DELICIOUS beverage…"

 **Inside Eggman's base**

"I'll find the perfect apprentice in time!" Eggman said confidently as he and his henchmen walked down a hall. "But right now, let's check to see how my clones are doing." They reached a door, where Eggman pushed some buttons on a terminal, making it slide open. "Oh, Cubot! How're my precious clones do-GEAAH!" Eggman flinched in pure shock at the sight before him: his army of clones were malfunctioning and going crazy, roaming around uncontrollably.

Two Voldemort Clones were laughing crazily as they hit each other with hammers. Some Palpatine Clones were tap-dancing and giving a creepy grin, then did a break dance as they spun on the ground and slowed to a stop. A Sentinel Clone walked up and grabbed a wall, then started banging its head against it.

"NOOO!" Eggman yelled to his creations.

A Voldemort and Palpatine Clone were skating in an ice rink until the Voldemort Clone twirled the Palpatine and came to a stop, holding hands and smiling as the crowd cheered. Two Sentinels were doing the old spinning-around-a-baseball-bat trick with a giant bat until they stopped and began wobbling dizzily, eventually tumbling down.

"NO! CUBOT! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"YEEHAW!" Cubot exclaimed as he rode atop a Voldemort Clone, while several Voldemorts and Palpatines began racing on a track on their hands and feet like horses. Several Voldemort Clones were flying around the ceiling, bumping into each other and coming down. Another Voldemort was laughing giddily as it sat upside down in one of those coin-activated shaking rockets (whatever the hell you call those).

As Eggman panicked from all this, a Voldemort appeared by him and exclaimed, "HUG ME, FRIEND!" and embraced the scientist in a hug.

"Grrrrr! That's… EEEENOOOUUGH!" With that, Eggman pushed a remote and all the clones sparked and switched off, fainting to the ground. One of the Sentinels had a seizure and shook around a bit before fainting. Also, one of the Voldemorts hit the other with his hammer.

Eggman panted in frustration and anger. "WOOHEE! That was FUUUN!" Cubot exclaimed, break-dancing beside Eggman. "Let's do that AGAIN!"

"YAH!" Eggman kicked his robot away and stomped back upstairs.

The five robots followed their master back to the computer room. "How do you expect me to find a good apprentice and impress Lord Gnaa if YOU FIVE keep WRECKING everything?"

"Doctor, remind me why you even NEED an apprentice to begin with?" Decoe requested.

"Why not? To share ideas, to develop new ones, to make bigger and BADDER machines! Knowledge only comes from learning, and no learning comes better than teaching! Whether you are student or teacher, you have something to take away. And quite honestly, it would be nice to have someone look up to me, and not be the laughing stock of mad scientists everywhere. I can't go one minute without somebody calling me to-" Before he could finish, there was an incoming message on his terminal. Eggman pressed a button and held up a phone as a green-skinned man with a purple cape, black wig, and big chin appeared onscreen.

 _"You WRETCHED RAPSCALLION! You bumbling buffoon! You make a mockery of evil geniuses everywhere, Eggman! For I: The HACKERRRR suggest that YOU take your plans a little more seriously, and STOP being SUCH a joke! And furthermore-"_ There was the sound of something falling on The Hacker's other end. _"HEY! Be careful with those, you despicable DUNCEBUCKETS! I will use those to set up my hundreds of incredibly easy math puzzles, that the Cybersquad will spend countless hours solving, longer than they really should, so they'll be too distracted to stop my new plan TO DESTROY MOTHERBOOOAARD, HA HA HA HA!"_

 _"Sure thing, Boss!"_ Delete said.

 _"Yeah! This plan can't possibly fail!"_ Buzz replied, though unconvincingly.

Eggman sighed and hung up. "Oh… things BETTER go well with this apprentice!"

"Dr. Eggman! Look at this!" Decoe exclaimed, pointing at a camera screen.

"Huh?"

"There's somebody coming! He must've snuck in with the robots!" Bocoe followed, pointing to a certain chubby boy onscreen.

"Wait… That boy is part of the Kids Next Door. OF COURSE! IT'S BRILLIANT!"

"You're going to make HIM your apprentice?" Orbot asked.

"Yes! He doesn't know a thing about us, yet I can use him to sabotage those twerps. Speaking of which, GET IN HERE!" He shoved his robots into a closet.

Hoagie was already coming to Eggman's room, looking around in pure astonishment. "Whoa! This place is cool! I wonder who…" Hoagie stopped when he reached the control room, and saw a certain scientist sobbing. Hoagie quietly approached and greeted nervously, "Uh…hello?"

"Mm?" Eggman looked up and turned to him. "Why, hello, dear guest! What brings you to my Secret Scrap Yard Base?" he asked, a lot more enthusiastically.

"Hey! You're that guy from the commercial!" Hoagie recognized.

"He he he! Correct! I am Dr. IVO R-R-R-R-ROBOTNIK! Better known as Dr. Eggman. The world's greatest scientist and maker of the already-popular Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel replicas! The most eggenious inventions in my inventory!" His happy expression turned to sadness as he sighed. "Oh, but what does it matter? They'll all be going to waste soon enough."

"Wh-What are you talking about? What's wrong with them?"

"Well, nothing, really. They're just a little… riled up at the moment. But if I don't fix them up soon, my cohorts will never trust me again!"

"Your cohorts?"

"Yes. It's a long story. I'm involved with this small group right now, and if I can't show them what power my inventions truly bring, they'll never accept me!"

"You too, huh?"

"Huh?" Eggman raised a curious brow. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"It's just, my friends and I are going through a lot of stuff ourselves. I invent things for them, but we're starting to think it isn't enough."

"Oh, the life of a scientist is difficult. Times are always changing, technology keeps evolving. Still, I'm sure YOU did better with your inventions than I did. I think I might throw in the towel."

"H-Hey, I'm sure they're not all bad! I mean, the clones you made here seem pretty cool!" he said comfortingly.

"Well, true… but I just can't get them exactly right! I mean, I don't WANT them to be as powerful as the real things, but I'd like it if they were a little less…" he looked at the Palpatine and Voldemort Clones, "…premature."

"Join the Dark Side. We have cookies." The Palpatine said in a scary voice. Eggman just smacked his forehead.

Hoagie laughed a little. "Ah, you can fix that! You probably just need to lower the emotion levels. Robots get _pret-ty_ crazy when they're too hung on emotions."

"Well…" Eggman rose a brow, "YOU seem to know your technology. And what accomplishes have YOU made? Any marvelous inventions?"

"Well…" Hoagie scratched his head, "I've got matter transporters, a shrink ray, I built several airships. I'm actually really into planes!"

 _Planes?_ Eggman thought to himself as he frowned. _Ugh. One thing I don't need is another arrogant flyboy._ "Well… might I perchance SEE these inventions?"

"Well, sure, but… some of them are kinda lodged in my treehouse. And I don't think my friends would like the idea of me showing an adult my inventions."

"Oh, but you can trust me! One of the good things about this egg is that I ALWAYS keep my word! And you have my word that I won't do any sort of misdeed while in your treehouse."

"Well… I guess it's okay. But just to be safe, come around midnight or something when everyone's asleep. We haven't exactly been known to give adults who enter our treehouse warm welcomes, so give me time to prepare."

"Heh heh heh! I can't wait!" Eggman smirked. "Until then, take care now!"

"Okay! See ya later!" With that, the pilot headed out the door, an excited look on his face.

"Hnn hnn hnn!" Eggman laughed once more. "This is almost _too_ easy!"

That's when the robots fell out of the closet. "Don't get too cocky, Doctor." Decoe said.

"This is only the beginning." Bocoe followed.

"Just watch! Hoagie will be on my side before you know it! And then _he'll_ get to listen to Lord Gnaa preach about darkness…"

 **Sector V Treehouse**

"Hey, guys, I'm home!" Numbuh 2 greeted cheerily. "I brought some junk from the junk yard, so I'll get started with the repairs."

"Fix the TV first!" Wally shouted.

"Um, just out of curiosity, were you guys planning on doing anything tonight? You know, after bedtime?"

"Sleepin' like we normally do." Abby said coolly. "Why?"

"Just asking. That reminds me, where've Yin, Yang, and Katie been? Are they staying here tonight?"

"We think so." Nigel replied. "They went out shopping a while ago. Surprised they haven't made it back, yet."

"They're girls, mate." Wally remarked. "What are ya gonna do?"

 **Downtown Cleveland**

Yin and Katie were in a downtown street, smiling happily as they stared up at the vibrant sky. "Ahhh! The best part of being free is being able to shop for whatever you want!" Yin cheered. Behind them was her brother, Yang, carrying loads of shopping bags, his head entirely hidden behind the items.

"Ugh! I feel like I had more freedom when we were working for Father, and not having to carry your clothes!"

"Come now, Brother! You know you love to spend time with your twin sister!" Yin smiled.

Yang panted as he struggled to carry the load of groceries. "You… are… evil!" With that, he plopped over and fainted.

Yin and Katie stopped when they saw Rumpel Stiltskin at an outdoor café ahead, calmly sipping some coffee. "Oh, great. It's Dumbel Slickskin." Katie stated.

"You'd think he'd be long gone by now." Yin replied.

"I have a bad feeling about him since that Bowser business. Let's sneak through here." Katie whispered as they walked through a back alley.

"Uck! What a dump!" Yin said, disgusted at how filthy this alley was. "This almost reminds me of-" Before finishing, she randomly pushed a brick on a wall, and it went in. Suddenly, a trapdoor opened, taking the girls by surprise as they fell inside. "WHOO _OAAAA_!..." When their screams died down, the door closed.

Yang finally recovered and shook his head from the dizziness. "Huh?" He looked around for where his sister and adopted cousin could have gone. "Cousin? Sister?" He stood up and searched down the alleyway. "Katie? Yin?" More searching. "GIRLS?! Ugh! I feel like Zazu!"

* * *

 **HOOF! Alright, next time, the two geniuses will meet! And introducing the NEW Plank 2x4! And the reason Orbot's there is because Eggman is the one who bought them off Darkrai.**


	2. Intelligence

**Yaaaawn. Oi, what a rough day. Okay, welcome to the next segment, everybody, in which we will meet some new characters. Here we go!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Intelligence_**

 **Cleveland's sewer**

"AAAHHH—OOF!" Katie and Yin finally collided with the bottom after falling down the trapdoor's slide. The two girls stood and brushed their selves off. "Where are we?" Yin asked as they looked around. They seemed to be in a sewer area with several rusted cans and puddles of toxic waste.

Out of the shadows stepped a boy, with black hair that scraped the bottom of his cheekbones in the front, toxic-green eyes, a deep scar reaching from under his left eye across his cheek to his left ear, multiple burns, a sleeveless black shirt and black sweat pants, which were cut just below the knees, black high-tops, a chain around his neck, and one hanging from the end of his pants, just scraping the ground, and a backwards black baseball cap.

The vicious-looking boy gave a wicked smirk. "Well, well, well. Look at this, Elijah."

A plain-looking boy, with tan skin, short black hair, wearing a simple white T-shirt, black jacket, blue cargo shorts, and a scar along his left cheek, stepped forward and said, "Yeah, Jeremiah. Looks like a couple of trespassers."

The girls stared confusedly at the boys as some kind of green gas flowed into the room. The girls took a whiff, and Katie asked, "What's that smell?"

"Did you guys FART in here?!" Yin shouted, hoping that wasn't the answer.

"I wouldn't breathe that if I were you." Jeremiah smirked.

The girls immediately began coughing and gasping for air as the gas seeped in. This time, another boy, with jet black hair (with a blue shine to it), green eyes, a lime-green T-shirt that read "Toxic" on it, a black hoodie, and ripped and faded blue jeans, stepped in. "Hey, Boss! Come take a look at this!" he said in a goofy voice.

Another boy stepped out; a fair skinned boy, with raven black hair and dark, mysterious midnight-blue eyes. His hair had midnight-blue streaks on its sides. The boy wore a blue, long-sleeved shirt, and a black short-sleeved jacket. He wore dark navy-blue pants, and plain white rubber shoes. The boy was also twirling a small cloud of gas in his right hand.

The boy stared at the choking girls and ordered, "Let them go."

"Ahh, come ooooon, Maaaaatt!" Leo whined.

"Do it."

The three boys sighed and waved their hands, pulling the gas back into their hands and making it fade. The girls took a moment to catch their breath.

After recovering, Katie exclaimed, "Hey! You guys are poisonbenders!"

"Poisonbenders?" Yin questioned. "Just how many types of bending are there?"

"A lot, actually. As you might expect, poisonbenders can control poisonous things like gas or waste. In fact, Darkrai told me the KND had a villain called the Common Cold. He said that he's a rare type of poisonbender."

"Well, she's right about us." The leader spoke in a dull tone. "We're the Terrible Toxic Four. I'm the leader: Matthew Dimalanta. That guy's Leopold Anderson; we call him Leo. The kid with the cap is Jeremiah Heartly. And the kid with the scar is Elijah Frantic."

"Wait…" Katie began to think, "Matthew Dimalanta? That missing operative from the KNN News? The one from Sector R?"

"Wait… YOU'RE with KND?" Matthew asked.

"Hold on, isn't she one of those Fascinating Siblings?" Leo asked, indicating Yin.

"Interesting Twins, you dummy!" Yin corrected. "And yes, but we're with KND now. We switched sides after our cousin, Nigel beat Malladus."

"What's the story with you guys?" Katie asked.

"Well, we're poisonbenders, as you guessed." Matthew replied. "And people don't like poisonbenders. That's the gist of it. After the bad treatment and neglect we faced from the world, the four of us met up and formed this little group. We jump from city to city and cause chaos, and this is our newest hideout."

"Well, judging by how you look, you all must have your troubled pasts." Yin said. "Ever consider using your powers to help people instead?"

"How?!" Matt shouted. "That's just how we got here! Every time we try to use our powers for good, it always ends badly. I used to live in the Philippines. One day, this factory explodes for who-knows-why, and it took everything I had to make the gas fly away from my hometown! But all it did was pollute the next town over. Riots were raised, and… I guess I was afraid and sorta bolted. Long story short, I met up with these guys."

"I used to live in an orphanage." Jeremiah followed. "The kind of orphanage that used candles instead of lighting. Gas explodes around fire, so whenever I used my power, I ended up destroying a wall or two. Eventually, I was just forced to leave."

"I'm from a town in Brazil." Elijah spoke next. "You wouldn't believe it, but the military REALLY have a problem with people like me. The officer in charge gave me this scar." He pointed at said scar. "I was able to escape, but, well… it's kind of a weird story."

"AND I… uhh…" Leo thought for a second. "I was just walkin' around town and I found these guys! Uh, but my sister makes fun of me! 'Course, she has weird shadow powers, so, I make fun of her, too!"

"But what about your friends from your old sector?" Katie asked. "Don't they miss you?"

"Doubt it. Why would they wanna be friends with someone who only stinks up the place? Besides, I don't need 'em. I got the gang now. These guys know how it feels. While everyone else holds their noses and walks away, we can stand each other's company!"

"Except Leo's." Jeremiah remarked.

"Shut up!"

Yin sighed. "Well, whatever makes you feel better. We'll just see ourselves out." They tried to walk forward, but Elijah and Jeremiah grabbed them.

"Sorry, girls, but we can't let you go." Matt said as the two forced the girls around to look at him.

"Yeah. Now that you know where our secret lair is, how can we trust you to stay quiet?" Elijah asked.

"We weren't going to tell anyone!" Yin shouted.

"Too late." Matt spoke. "Our secret's out, so we gotta make sure it stays in. Gas them." With that, Yin and Katie were forced against the wall, looking in horror as Leo gobbled some spicy beans and drank some soda. He grinned mischievously as he pulled his pants down and aimed his butt at them. They shielded their eyes and covered their noses, preparing for the incoming, awful doom. But to their extreme relief, Yang suddenly slid down the trapdoor chute, jumped, and knocked Leo to the ground, the boy's tongue sticking out as he slid across the floor with a goofy look, his exposed rear sticking up in the air.

"There you are!"

"Yang!" Yin exclaimed.

"Grr! Stop him!" Matt ordered.

Yin stomped on Elijah's foot and bashed his head with her own, while Katie back-flipped behind Jeremiah and punched him. The two girls plus Yang hightailed down the hall, followed shortly by the poisonbenders. As they got closer, Katie turned and gave a loud scream, unleashing a wave of dark-red energy, forcing the bullies to shield their ears in fear.

"That girl's a fearbender!" Matt shouted, his voice barely heard by the screams.

The trio started to run down a sewer area, running along the path on the side of a river of toxic waste. The bullies were pursuing, throwing balls of toxic. They narrowly dodged and headed down another corridor. "Heh! Bad idea!" Matt smirked.

As the three kept running, they stopped and gasped at the sight of strange, brown blob-like creatures with eyes glaring angrily at them. "What are those things?" Yang asked.

"Clinkers." Matt spoke, having caught up. "This was originally their hideout, but we made friends with them. Unfortunately, they don't like trespassers, either. Get 'em, guys!" With that, the Clinkers made farting sounds and released toxic gas from their bodies. Yin and Yang held their breath while Katie just screamed another fear blast at them, then continued down the hall.

The three passed small pools of toxic waste, where more Clinkers tried jumping out and attacking them, but Yin and Yang blasted them with their own 2x4 weapons. They were at another toxic river, littered with nuclear waste cans, and used the cans to hop along. The boys tried knocking them down by using their bending to make waves in the toxic, but the three only used the cans they were on to surf.

"Whoooaaaaa!" they exclaimed as they held onto the cans, jumping off after finally reaching safe ground. They looked behind to see the bullies using their bending to ski across, like a waterbender would with water. The three then kept running down another sewer river with just regular water. Regular _dirty_ water, at any rate.

The kids stopped and gasped when they reached an area where several rivers of sewer water were flowing down slides into a bottomless pit. They looked back with worried expressions to see the poisonbenders on their tail. Yang gulped and said, "Well… here goes!" With that, they jumped and began sliding down the waterslide. "Jump!" Yang yelled, and just when they reached the bottom, they made a huge leap to the slide across.

They held tight to the edges as they tried to climb up. But as a result from the landing, the poles holding up the slide began to give way, and the three hurried quickly up to the top as the slide finally came down. They looked back across to see the bullies come to a complete stop before running over the edge; Leo was about to run over first, but the boy caught himself and flailed his arms frantically with a panicked expression, sighing with relief when he still stood safe. The girls and Yang exchanged glances before finally hurrying down the hall.

"IF YA EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA! !" Leo cried, and he, Elijah, and Jeremiah burst into laughter. "Oh, man! I've always wanted to say that!"

"Come on, Matt! You gotta admit, that was funny!" Elijah exclaimed, punching his leader playfully in the shoulder.

Matt just sighed in disbelief. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Yin, Yang, and Katie climbed out of a sewer lid and were back above the surface in town. "Phew! That was close!" Yang panted.

"No way am I going back there again!" Katie replied.

"Let's go home." At Yang's suggestion, the three were off.

 **Sector W Treehouse**

It was nighttime at Sector W. Lee and Paddy were playing a videogame while Sonya just watched. "Hey, guys!" They paused their game to see none other than Harvey in the doorway.

"Harvey!" Sonya smiled. "The shrink potion finally wore off!"

"Yeah, about time!" Harvey stated grumpily. "Man, someone oughta sue that Rumpel Stiltskin! That was the worst thing in my life! I felt so powerless! Especially with Miss Loudmouth over here!"

"Come on, Harvey! You know you liked being my pet!" a girl behind him said cheerfully.

Harvey glared angrily. "Shut up, Angie."

In stepped a girl that was about Harvey's height, with light-brown hair, green eyes, a green shirt, white khaki pants, and bare feet. "You can honestly say you didn't like all those pretty dresses I put on you?"

"In all honesty… yes. I DIDN'T like them! And it wouldn't KILL YA to wear shoes, you know!"

"I wooouuld… but they squeeze my toesies!" Angie replied, wiggling her toes. "They just never feel comfortable for some reason."

"Well, that DIDN'T mean you had to shove them in my FACE all the time!"

"Come on, Harvey. You know you _woved_ being Angie's wittle pet!" Lee retorted.

"SHUT UP, LEE!"

"I put the makeup on!" Sonya declared proudly.

"Ugh! Forget this! I'm going to bed!" With that, he stomped off to his room.

"You want me to read you a bedtime story?" Angie asked.

"SHUT UP! !"

However, as Harvey was about to enter his room, he stopped when he noticed a shadowed figure sawing out part of his bedroom wall. When it finished, the figure looked around, not noticing Harvey, and leaped to the ground below. Harvey was about to chase after, but decided to head back to the living room.

He quickly said to his teammates, "Guys! There's somethin' you gotta see!"

Sonya, Lee, Paddy, and Angie followed Harvey over by the window, where they looked down to see the same shadowed figure breaking the part of the wall into smaller pieces of wood, afterwards hauling all that wood as it kept running down the street.

"What is it?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know. But nobody steals Harvey McKenzie's wall without permission! Come on, team! Let's go get 'im!" With that, the team of five followed Harvey out the door.

 **Sector V Treehouse**

It was around midnight at Sector V. Everyone was sound asleep and the treehouse was peacefully quiet. Everyone, except Hoagie Gilligan, who sat up in his rocket bed with his clothes on. When he was sure that everyone was asleep, he climbed down and opened the hangar, hoping no one heard the tremendous sound of the metal door opening.

Hoagie ran over and looked over the edge. _"The coast is clear!"_ he said in a hushed whisper.

"Finally!" Eggman replied, climbing up a ladder that Hoagie dropped down. "Hoof. This is not the kind of hour I'd like for sneaking into a base."

"Well, sorry, but I had to wait until EVERYONE was asleep. Like I said, we don't usually let adults in here. I've disabled the defenses, so we have nothing to worry about when I show you around."

 _No defenses?_ Eggman smirked in thought. _Now's the perfect time for an attack! But I'll hold that off 'til later._ "Ah-he-hem. So, Hoagie, this is your treehouse." Eggman said, observing the place with interest. "Did you build this by yourself?"

"Well… not exactly. It was built and owned by the original Sector V of the Seventh Age. But I did make a few changes to it! I made this Cheese Room, where we can get our cheese for nachos and stuff! 'Course, we had to blow it up to kill a bunch of mutated hair lice."

"Fascinating..." Eggman rubbed his chin.

"Anyway, this here's my C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.." Hoagie said proudly, leading Dr. Eggman over to said ship. "We use this baby for transporting villains to prison and stuff like that."

"You built this out of a school bus, attached to some rockets? And it _flies_?"

"Like a charm! I'd show you, but I don't wanna risk waking the others. But check these out!" Hoagie said, going over and opening a drawer, pulling out his Ultra Hyper Diffusion Rifle. "Now, I made plenty o' weapons in my time, but this Diffusion Rifle was probably my greatest! Neat, huh?"

Eggman took the weapon, studied it, and blasted at a wall, blowing up a huge chunk.

"Hey! Be careful with that!"

"Whoa!" Eggman looked surprised. "That much capacity in THIS little thing? It's just a magnet and some wood and trash put together!"

"Never underestimate the H-Man, Eggman! And there's plenty more where that came from!" With that, Hoagie led the scientist down a hall.

 _My, my. They're just pieces of scrap, but they have the power and potential to wreak destruction and havoc! This kid might be the real deal!_ Eggman thought.

"And THIS is our Generator Room!" Hoagie said as they entered the room with the many hamsters sleeping on their wheels. "We use, what Numbuh 3 calls, Hamster Power! These little guys keep on runnin', and so does our power!"

"You mean YOU use small animals to power your machines?!"

"No, just hamsters. We used to use guinea pigs until they went a little tribal."

 _It's like the son I never had!_ Eggman smiled with tears of joy.

"And now to show you my latest creation!" Hoagie announced as he guided Eggman down a hall, to a room with twin pods. "Behold, my Matter Transporters! Just put one thing in…" he began, pushing buttons and activating the machine, stepping in and vanishing, "…and it comes out the other!" He reappeared out the other transporter. "I'm still workin' on how to transport two things at a time without fusion."

 _Yep. This kid's perfect._ "Well, I must say, Hoagie, these inventions of yours are QUITE eggenious, if I do say so myself! And you say that you wish to become BETTER?"

"Yes, I do. As great as they are, I just feel like they're not gonna be enough. We've been facing some really dangerous villains lately."

 _Indeed!_ Eggman rubbed his chin evilly. "Hoagie… how would you like to be my apprentice?"

"A-APPRENTICE?!"

"YES! Take your inventions to the next level!" Eggman exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the stunned operative. "A child your age with a brain your size is the PERFECT apprentice to this egg! If we combine our knowledge together, we can make the most EGGENIOUS inventions known to man, and all those who mocked us will be BEGGING for our help! And all those scientists that mocked us will be regretting the day they-" Before he could finish, his cell phone rang. The scientist answered it, "Eh, hello?"

 _"Salutations, fellow egg! This is Sheldon J. Plankton! Here to give you my weekly call, telling you to put your inventions to better use and STOP BEING SUCH A JOKE! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use my latest and greatest invention to finally steal the Krabby Patty Formula ONCE AND FOR ALL! And once everybody starts eating at my restaurant, I WILL RULE THE WORLD! ! Hehehehehehehehe!"_ He hung up.

Eggman growled in anger. "Ugh… So, what do you say?"

"I dunno… I mean, I kinda have a job to do for KND, too, you know?"

"But isn't it all for them? To help them succeed? And if we put our minds together, we can create inventions like none the world has ever seen! Powerful enough to crush ALL our enemies… er, and protect our friends. And if you're lucky, you might even get yourself a girl." Eggman said, raising his brow.

 _Hoagie imagined himself standing on a stage and receiving medals for his inventions, the auditorium flashing with camera snaps. Abby walked on stage and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Baby. Let's you and Abby go lick some ice cream."_

The vision ended and Hoagie decided, "I'll do it!"

"BRILLIANT!" Eggman cheered, shaking Hoagie's hand excitedly. "You and me will be the GREATEST scientific team known to man! Now, to start off…" he began, turning to the transporters, "why don't we handle your transporter fusion problem? I think I'll take it back to my base and see what I can do."

"Well, it's sort of bolted to the treehouse. And it'll be hard to get it out."

"Heh heh heh! No problem!" With that, Eggman pulled out his cell phone and started dialing numbers.

Moments later, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun came with a large truck with a crane attached, giving a thumbs up to Eggman. The mad scientist turned to Hoagie and said, "This may take a while. And it'll be noisy, too. Why don't you go to bed now?"

Hoagie smiled, nodded, and exited the room. He closed the door and was about to head to his room when- "Numbuh 2?"

"AAHHH!" he screamed when he noticed Abby in front of him, wearing her blue robe and white slippers.

"What are you doing up at this hour? Not tryin' to fuse yourself with those ants, are you?"

"Oh, I was just, uh… checkin' around!" he lied, smiling and scratching his head nervously. He immediately flinched when a loud, noisy screwdriver began making incredibly loud noises on the other side. Hoagie just fiddled with his fingers as Eggman continued to unscrew, and Abby looked suspiciously at Hoagie.

"WHAT is goin' _on_ in there?"

"Uh… nothin'." But Hoagie just shut his eyes tight in embarrassment when a chainsaw sounded and began sawing off the wall.

"That doesn't SOUND like nothin'!"

"I, uh… left the TV on!" There was the sound of the chainsaw breaking down and somebody banging on it.

 _"Gah! Lousy piece of junk!"_ There was then the sound of a regular saw cutting off the wall.

"We don't have a TV in there." Abby said.

"I, uh… I installed it." Then there was the sound of the wall coming off, and falling and hitting the ground hard.

"You installed a TV in the transporter room?"

"Uh, hehe! Ya never know!" Next, there was the sound of the crane making beeping noises like a garbage truck as it tried to lift the teleporters. _"Why would a crane make the sound of a garbage truck?"_ Hoagie asked himself quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

 _"Hurry and put the wall back, you idiots!"_ Eggman ordered. Hoagie continued to blush as the crane lifted the wall back up, and Eggman pulled out a roll of duct tape and started loudly ripping it off. He kept putting the tape on until the wall fell to the ground again anyway, making a loud crash. " _D'oh! Lousy tape!"_

 _"There is some glue in the back, Doctor!"_ Bocoe said. Hoagie just stood there with Abby staring at him, growing more suspicious, while the doctor and his henchmen tried putting the wall back.

"Uh, hehe. I… better go turn it off!" With that, Hoagie backed up and entered the transporter room, noticing the wall taped and glued on and his teleporters gone. He looked outside the window to see Eggman in the truck, giving a thumbs up. As they drove off, they played loud and booming music, their tires screeching against the street. Once they were gone, Hoagie walked back out to meet Abby.

"You done?"

"Yep! TV's off! So, uh, what's up?"

"Uh… So, why were you in there again? It's past midnight."

"I couldn't sleep, so I just thought I'd fix them up. I've just… been thinking about what Numbuh 1 said." He scratched his head. "About how we'll need to be more prepared. That's why I think I need to fix as many kinks in my inventions as possible."

"Okay… but don't work yourself too hard, Hoags. Get some rest."

"I will, Abs. Good night." He left for bed.

"Uh, good night." Abby replied, waving good-bye at him, and giving another suspicious glare.

 **Peach Creek Cul-de-sac**

Sector W continued to chase the mysterious figure as it ran off with the wood. They followed quietly behind as they came through a cul-de-sac. They hid behind a bush as the figure stood by a tree stump, with a squirrel perched on, and searched around for anyone who might be following. Not seeing Sector W, the being opened the stump like a lid and dropped the wood down, jumping in after. The gang exchanged glances and jumped in after it.

They looked around and found they were in some underground wooden hideout. They saw the mysterious figure ahead and quietly followed after, turning down several narrow halls.

"Where'd he go?" Sonya asked when they lost his trail.

Lee saw him enter another room. "Over there!" With that, they followed after him. "He went into-" They were stopped by Harvey.

"Shhh!" he hushed. They hid behind the entrance and looked questioningly at what they saw: an enormous auditorium with hundreds of wooden boards, with faces and clothes drawn on them. Up on stage was the mysterious figure, who was Johnny 2x4 wearing his Gourd outfit, his cape cloaked over his body as a high British accent sounded throughout the room.

 _"Friends… family… acquaintances… you are about to hear a horrible story… the story… of our people. The story… of_ us _."_ The five kids gasped when Johnny opened his cape and revealed Plank 2x4, who wobbled forward and sprouted two twig arms from his sides. "I am your host, Plank 2x4, here to show you the story… of our poorly treated lives. Please note that these images may be too grotesque… for the wooden eyes to see."

"…." The many wooden boards remained silent and lifeless as Sector W gave confused expressions.

"Johnny, if you would." Johnny saluted and pushed a remote, showing a picture of Sector W's treehouse. "For years, humanity has treated our kind like mindless objects. Building treehouses out of our kind, which they use to play those mindless videogames, leaving their dirty socks and shoes all over our forms, dropping food and spilling sodas."

He switched to a picture of kids on a teeter totter. "Sitting upon our glorious hinds and heads while they joyfully move up and down." He switched to a picture of kids on a diving board. "Bouncing off our colorful selves with those foul smelling feet." As the clips switched, Johnny played some sad music on a violin. "I understand the images may be a little TOO frightening than I promised… and I'm sorry."

As Sector W eavesdropped, Harvey glanced to Sonya, who had tears in her eyes as she sniffled. Harvey punched her in the arm, making her rub it and shoot him a dirty look.

"All these years of possible greatness… wasted. We could've been more! But no. Just… cursed to be stiff, wooden boards, slaving at humanity's will." Harvey and Angie gave disbelieving looks as Plank sobbed up on stage. The British board turned back around with a fierce look. " _But no more._ For the spark of creation… will flicker… again. It's a BRAND new era. About… _to begin_." With that, the projector screen went up, revealing a large curtain. The operatives gasped as Plank pulled off the curtain, revealing a large tank of intelligence potion as he began to sing.

 _We've been chopped up and sawed_

 _And left out in the cold_

 _Humanity has cast us asiiiide!_

Johnny just stood there, eating an acorn.

 _But with this potion in hand_

 _We've been given the chance_

 _It's time… we turned the tiiiide_

The group watched as Plank walked down the center aisle, followed by Johnny, who carried a hose attached to the container.

 _Come join me and seeeiiize_

 _THIS… opportunityyyy…_

 _Toooo your destinyyyy_

Johnny struggled to activate the hose, then began zooming around the room when it finally came on, the potion spraying all over the planks.

 _One single drop_

 _Will be enough_

 _To put you on toooop!_

The boards shook and glowed with life, then started hopping about as they sang.

 _Intelligence_

 _Say you'll lead the way!_

 _Intelligence_

 _Have a sip today!_

 _We owe it all to Plaaaank!_

Johnny held Plank up as he sang again.

 _One potion_

 _Gives motion_

 _To rule it ALLLLL!_

The operatives snuck into the room behind some trashcans, getting a closer look.

 _It's a vision I've seen_

 _It's the world of your dreams_

 _It's an emerald in the palm of your haaaand!_

 _With the power of speech_

 _It is_ all _within_ reach _!_

 _We can march OFF… to the promised land!_

Some doors opened to the side and some planks began to march out. A spotlight shone on Plank as he smiled at the lady planks surrounding him.

 _But promise us, Plaaaank_

 _You'll be our guiding liiiight!_

Some male opera-planks sang,

 _SUCH an amazing guuuuy!_

 _King of the Bark!_

 _Lord of the Splinters!_

 _THE PRINCE OF THE WOOOODS!_

 _Intelligence_

 _Say you'll lead the way!_

Some planks playing on a teeter-totter sang, getting off, and the teeter-totter stood up as well.

 _Intelligence_

 _Have a sip today!_

Some planks sang as they jumped off a diving board, which sang as well.

 _And now it's thanks to Plaaaank_

 _King of the Bark!_

 _Lord of the Splinters!_

 _THE PRINCE OF THE WOOOOoooooo….ds!_

The light shone upon Plank once again, his eyes sparkling.

 _My music… is like God's symphony_

 _And my voice… warms up your sooouuul_

 _After ALL these things_

 _That humanity brings_

 _The tides have taken their toll_

 _So, it's time to show_

 _That we have controoool!_

 _Intelligence_

 _Say you'll lead the way!_

 _Intelligence_

 _Have a sip today!_

 _And now that we have Plaaaank!_

 _King of the Bark!_

 _Lord of the Splinters!_

 _THE PRINCE OF THE WOOOODS!_

As Sector W tried to sneak back out, Harvey tripped and knocked over the trashcans. The plank army gasped and turned to face them. Harvey stood back up and blushed. "Uh…hehe!" he grinned and chuckled nervously.

"Great work, Harvey!" Angie shouted.

"Shut up!"

"INTRUDERRRRRS!" Plank screamed.

The hundreds of planks immediately charged and began bouncing on the five kids. Sector W was able to recover and kick and shoot the many planks away. "Johnny! STOP THEM!"

At his command, the gourd-wearing boy dashed up the ceiling, landed behind them, took his mop staff, and successfully knocked the group of five clean out.

* * *

 **Introducing the Terrible Toxic Four, who each belong to their respective owners: Matthew is Numbuh 6.13's, Jeremiah is Divagirl362's, Elijah is Depthcharge's, and Leopold is Dynamite Girl's. The song Plank sang was Joe's song from the movie, _Help! I'm A Fish_ , but it was changed up to fit the situation, being planks! And the Angie you see here is my own, that I based off the LazyPencilLender's Angie, but with a few certain changes which you'll soon see.**


	3. The Drilovsky Girl

**This chapter will introduce another borrowed OC, who will be rather important.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Drilovsky Girl_**

 **Mt. Gnaa**

 _"Are you quite sure about this, Eggman?"_ Lord Gnaa asked. Ganon, Brain, and Scarlet were also in the room, staring at Eggman on the large terminal.

 _"OHH HO HO HO HO! Indeed! Give me enough time with Hoagie, and I'll be able to learn ALL his 2x4 secrets, which we can use against the Kids Next Door! We'll have all the other operatives trembling!"_

 _"As long as it involves fixing those clones of yours. Get to it, Eggman. Don't waste too much time."_

 _"Very well."_ The transmission ended.

Once the screen was off, Gnaa was approached by Ganondorf. "I don't understand. Why do we put up with that useless slob?" he asked with disgust. "It's not like he has any real power. All he has is his worthless machines!"

 _"Eggman may not be powerful, but he knows how to control the Chaos Emeralds. His ways of using their negative energy are extraordinaire. He will be a valuable asset in finding the Eight Firstborn."_

Ganondorf growled.

The doors opened and Monsieur Mallah stepped in and approached Brain. "Master. After much research, ve have found another one of the Firstborn Guardians."

 _"Who is it?"_ Gnaa asked.

"She appears to be the sister of ze Dickson boy. Danika and Nolan visited his house and witnessed her power in secret. Nolan recorded the event, and after analyzing… ve are almost positive."

"How very intriguing." The Brain spoke. "Even the most ordinary people possess so much more."

"Then should we capture her?" Ganon asked.

"We can recruit her with the villains." The Brain said. "That will just leave five more to go. I have a good feeling who the rest of them may be."

 _"Then everything is going as planned. But what is the status of that Drilovsky girl?"_

"I have sent Nolan and Danika to capture her. They should've ambushed her by now. But may I ask, why is she of great concern to you?"

 _"I plan to recruit another person into our armies. His name is King K. Rool, and he has a certain connection with this girl. Meanwhile… Ganondorf. I have a small task for you."_

"I'll do whatever you wish… _My Lord_." Ganon whispered with deep spite.

 **Drilovsky Household**

Morning was rising in Ashland, West Virginia as the doorbell sounded throughout the Drilovsky house. Mrs. Drilovsky came down the stairs and answered her door. "Yes, may I help—AHH!" She was instantly KO'ed by a Shade Fist.

"Yes, you can start by dropping dead." Danika said as she and Nolan passed her and went in. "Now, where is this little brat?" she said in her usual glum tone, heading upstairs.

"Uh…" She looked back down to see Nolan stuck, his wheelchair unable to pass up the stairs. Danika sighed and walked back down, grabbed him, and the two slid up the stairs as a shadow. They reemerged once on top and slowly walked (or rolled in Nolan's case) down the hall. Dani stopped them when they reached a door with a 'No Boys Allowed' sign. In an instant, Dani kicked the door open and Margie looked up to see them.

"Hey! Who are you—AAAHH!" Nolan immediately caught her in his net. Before Margie could scream, Danika dashed over and put her right hand over her mouth.

"Is that all?" Dani asked with a smirk. "Hm. Pity. Marine was more of a challenge than you. But what can you do with these silly little girls and their dolls?" Margie gave a horrified look as Danika drew her dagger. "You'll be coming with us, Kami, and if you resist, we'll kill you!"

Margie stopped shaking and gave a confused look, forcing Danika's hand off of her. "I'm not Kami! I'm Margie!"

"…What?"

"Kami's my older sister!"

"Yep." Nolan replied, looking at a small computer. "Apparently, Numbuh 60 has two sisters. In fact, this one tried turning the world into a girly utopia! Can we just kill her, anyway?"

"What do you want with Kami?" Margie asked.

"That's our business, so you better cooperate if you don't wanna share the same fate." Dani replied.

Margie smirked maliciously. "She's in her room down the hall. Her name's labeled on it!" The two released the former dictator and proceeded down the hall, leaving Margie to play with her dolls.

Danika kept her dagger raised as they slowly approached a door labeled 'Kami's Room.' Danika knocked and slowly opened the door to see a blonde girl with green eyes happily playing a Nintendo DS on her bed. She paused her game to look at the two villains.

"…Kami… Drilovsky?" Dani inquired.

"Who wants to know?" Kami asked, raising a brow.

Danika smirked. "Your assassins!" With that, she threw her dagger, missing Kami by an inch. The girl was startled at the dagger in her wall, and turned back to the two killers to see Nolan blast a missile from his chair. The missile fired, but Kami jumped off the wall to the ceiling and kicked Nolan back.

She hightailed it down the hall, drew out her S.C.A.M.P.P., and fired as Danika followed her, but the goth simply became a shadow and avoided the attacks. Kami readied as Danika came out, but that's when Dani's shadow slid over to Kami's and began strangling it, making Kami gasp for air. Danika approached with her dagger raised, so Kami looked down to where her shadow was and threw a punch, causing her own shadow to punch Danika's. Kami smirked as she just punched the air in front of her, having her shadow punch Danika's until it finally flew back over to her.

Danika backed over to a wall, for she was affected as well, but that's when she noticed Nolan activating his jet boosts. Kami ran and slid down the stair handle, followed by Nolan, who just bounced and flipped down the stairs in his wheelchair, successfully landing straight up at the bottom. He saw Kami run for the kitchen and out the back door, then followed after. As Kami ran into the backyard, Danika flew out a window as a shadow, landing and tackling the Drilovsky, then drawing out her daggers. "Okay, you were kinda tough, but these little kiddy games are over. Say good night-"

"YAH!" Danika was pushed away when Patton ran and attacked. He helped his sister up just in time to dodge a missile from Nolan. Patton pushed a button on a remote, summoning a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that landed on the ground, nearly crushing Danika had she not become a shadow and avoided. Nolan rolled around and fired a net, but they dodged, and Patton grabbed the net's rope and was able to twirl Nolan into Danika as she recovered. "Come on!" Patton exclaimed, dragging his sister into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. After pushing a few buttons, the ship lifted off the ground and took off.

In the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Kami just sat in one of the seats, gasping for air. "Okay, those guys have some serious issues to work out!"

"I don't think those guys would've taken a bounty out on you without reason."

"Well, it's not like I did anything to them. Who are those guys, anyway, some angry FANFICTION fans? ?"

"I dunno. But the kid in the wheelchair seems familiar. Let's head to the Arctic Base and hide until we figure this out."

Back in the yard, Danika helped Nolan back into his wheelchair as she brushed herself off. "Well, that could've gone better."

"Tell me about it. I scratched one of my wheels!" Nolan replied.

"Why does Lord Gnaa want that girl so badly, anyway?"

"I don't know. All I can say is those two are WAY tougher than I thought."

"So, what are we going to do now? If they're going to Arctic Base, we can't just break in."

Nolan's wheelchair computer rang. Worried, he brought it up as Brain's image displayed. _"Greetings, my apprentice. Have you accomplished your mission?"_

"I… no, Master." Nolan spoke shamefully. "They escaped to Arctic Base. But we'll go after them."

 _"I feared this would happen. The Kids Next Door are much stronger than they used to be. That is why I have decided to hire a professional bounty hunter, to strengthen our forces."_

"You're saying you want to hire a bounty hunter on a couple of kids?"

 _"Age should be of no concern. And I know for a fact that this hunter has battled the GKND long ago."_

"Who're you gonna hire?" Danika asked. "Boba Fett?"

"No. He is not really as good as the rumors say he is. Besides, Boba has a hatred for people like us."

"Oh, does he…" Nolan spoke darkly.

 _"The hunter that I have chosen is Cad Bane, of Planet Duro."_ The hunter's image was displayed on Nolan's computer.

"Well, he looks promising."

 _"Indeed. Cad Bane has done work for my father. He will be delighted to work for us. But I will lead the persuading to you. I will send the call and give him your location. And do not worry about the charges: I am quite rich."_

"Okay, Master. You can count on us." Nolan nodded.

 **Plank's Lair**

Some Plank Troops carried Sector W into a somewhat dark room and threw them to the ground, their hands tied with rope. "Well, well, well." They sat up to see Johnny and Plank, smirking down at them, while Plank sat in Johnny's right arm. "Seems we have a couple of uninvited guests."

"Who're YOU?" Harvey shouted.

Plank hopped onto the floor and approached them. "I am Plank 2x4. And this is my less-than-competent assistant, Johnny." At this, they watched as Johnny studied a pencil and tried biting it.

"How are you talking?" Angie asked.

"A fascinating story, actually. You see, I was once just an ordinary hunk of wood. Mindless, motionless, senseless… until I was unintentionally induced with a rather de _licious_ beverage! An intelligence potion. The potion gained me remarkable intelligence, which I then decided to give to my brothers and sisters. Once just a construction site of mindless boards and woods, but now the only thing we'll be constructing is glorious domination!"

"HOOHOO, YEAH! Plank's gonna rule over ALL you humans!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Uh, HELLO?" Harvey shouted. " _You're_ a human! He'll rule over you, too, Veggie Head!"

"Er, not exactly." Plank spoke. "You see, when it comes to brains, this hunk of wood is golden, but when it comes to brute strength… I'm afraid I'm nothing without dear Johnny. While he may be dimmer than a drunken fat man—Johnny, don't do that!"

Johnny stopped just before sticking his tongue into a fan.

"His skills at combat are as great as my brain. So, together, we are an invincible team! Of my brains and his brawn."

"HEEHAW! ! !" Johnny screamed randomly, making the operatives flinch.

"Oh. Thank goodness I don't have eardrums." Plank said, digging his twiggy finger into an imaginary ear. "He's mostly used for stealing more hunks of wood and drawing faces on them, so we can add them to my army."

"Well, your monkey boy stole part of my wall! That's why we followed you!" Harvey yelled.

 _"Harvey!"_ Angie whispered.

"Wait a second." Plank said, jumping in Harvey's lap. "You're Kids Next Door operatives, aren't you?"

"Duh! And I'm Numbuh 363, Leader of Sector W! And my big sister is Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362, and when she finds out you kidnapped me, she'll turn all you guys into sawdust!" As Harvey spoke, his friends kept gesturing for him to stop.

"Ah, the Supreme Leader's little brother. I'd bet she'd be willing to pay a FINE amount of wood for you! But we're going to think about that for now."

"Pfft! We aren't scared of a bunch of rectangles! I'll feed you guys to the termites!"

"Ugh. You know, you're starting to remind me a lot of that awful Eddy chap. Always so selfish and loud-mouthy."

"Master Plank!" Just then, several German Planks, dressed as scientists, hopped in. "Ve are out of ze POTION!"

"Blast! We'll have to get more. Figure out the source of where the original potion came from. Johnny, keep an eye on our prisoners." With that, the human assistant saluted and guided the five kids down another hall.

"You know, I hate just about every bald guy right now." Harvey said as they were led away.

 **Eggman's Scrap Base**

Dr. Eggman was sitting and staring at his computer screen, quietly snickering. "Heh heh heh."

"What's going on, Doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Today is the day my apprentice begins his first official day on the job. With his help, this world will be conquered in no time at all! He's already proven himself worthy with his inventions. Oh, just thinking about it really gives me a golden egg! And speaking of gold…"

"These egg puns are getting annoying." Decoe whispered to Bocoe.

"I can only hope he and Hoagie don't start writing jokes together."

"QUIET, YOU!" Eggman screamed. "It's time to enact my master plan. First by disposing of those meddlesome Kids Next Door."

"Right now, Doctor?" Orbot asked. "Shouldn't we wait until Hoagie's on our side?"

"Not right now. First, we're going to test them. It's clear to me that each of those meddlesome brats has SOMETHING that makes them strong in battle. Nigel has his firebending, Kuki has her agility, and Wally has his brawns. If we're going to put a stop to them, we must find a way to use those techniques against them. And I have just the robot for the job! You can come out now!"

At his command, a small garage door opened, and out stepped a robot designed like a blue hedgehog, with a pointy nose, blood-red eyes, and red pointy striped shoes.

Eggman approached. "Are you ready?"

The robot beeped and nodded.

Eggman stood by the robot and pointed to the door. "Now… go get them! My Hyper Metal Sonic!" Metal Sonic's eyes glowed as a rocket on his back activated, and the hedgehog robot spinned into a pinball and zoomed out.

 **The Toxic Four's hideout**

"Ooh, I know! I'll take a Yin-Yang Sandwich… TOPPED WITH KATIE SAUCE!" Leopold exclaimed as he and his teammates were gathered in a large sewer area, Elijah and Jeremy giving little snickers.

"Wait, I got one, I got one!" Jeremiah spoke. "Order it with Fear Ketchup… AND SOME CHINESE BUNS!"

Matthew just covered his face in agony as his teammates laughed hysterically. "Ugh, this isn't funny, guys! This is serious! Three KND operatives found our secret hideout and escaped! If they tell anyone, word'll get out, and we're off to Arctic Prison. What do you suppose we do then?"

"I dunno. Find some other hideout?" Leo asked, picking his nose.

"Yeah. There's plenty of other sewers out there." Elijah replied.

"I dunno. I hate to say it, but prison's sounding better than this right now." Jeremiah replied. "I'm sick of living like rats! It smells like shit down here, and all we have to eat is the food people throw away in the trash!" With that, he began eating a dirty, half-eaten hamburger.

Matt sighed. "Well, it's not like we have anywhere else to go. The overworld doesn't like us and there's nothing good to come out of our powers. Poisonbenders have no place in the universe."

 _"Oh, I wouldn't say that."_ The startled benders gasped and looked high up to see none other than Ganondorf and Scarlet sitting on some pipes.

"Funny. They're a bunch of rats, yet they don't look at all tasty." Scarlet said snarkily.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RAT?!" Leo shouted as he then chowed down on a piece of cheese.

"Poor, poor boys." Ganondorf stated simply, smiling as he shook his head. "It's a shame to see such great power forced to remain down here, away from the rest of the world."

"Well, what choice do we have?" Matt asked. "It's too dangerous for us in the world above. We can't be around humans."

"Indeed you can't." Ganon replied. "But why would you want to? Humans are all vile creatures, just like the gods. But people like us… we possess powers the gods have given to us. There are many of us benders, yet they don't know what true power they wield. And you boys…" he smirked. "You boys are poisonbenders! One of the Dark Elements! You'd make excellent editions to Gnaa's group."

"Who the heck is Gnaa?"

"The Dark Master of the Negaverse. He is gathering an army of benders and villains alike. He wishes to give people like you a place in the world. With him, you would have anything you want. Food… money… and _domination_."

"Huh?"

Ganondorf and Scarlet dropped down and startled the poisonbenders as he began to walk and sing.

 _I know that your powers of rede-_

"NO! NO 'BE PREPARED'! NO MORE _LION KING_ REFERENCES!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'M DONE, I TELL YOU. DOOONE!" With that, the idiotic poisonbender ran and jumped into a river of sewage.

"Ugh." Ganon face-palmed. "Look, are you in or out?"

"NO _ALADDIN 3_!" Elijah shouted, jumping in after Leo.

Ganon sighed again. "You can make friends on the other side!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"NOOOOOO!" With that, Jeremiah jumped in as well.

Scarlet tried holding in laughs as Ganon glared at her. "LOOK! Do you WANT to join Lord Gnaa, OR NOT?!"

"I'm in!" Leo popped back out.

"Same here!" Elijah agreed.

"What about you, Boss?" Jeremy asked.

Matt put a finger on his chin in thought for a moment. "Eh, sure. Could be fun!"

 **Sector V Treehouse**

The Sector V team gathered in the hangar as a C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. came in for a landing, with the KNN logo. The bus landed as Numbuhs 10 and 11.0 stepped out. "Hey, guys!" Kade greeted.

"Eva!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Nigel!" The two cousins ran over and excitedly embraced in a hug. Eva smirked as she stuck a piece of paper to Nigel's back, patting it so it'd stay on.

Nigel immediately pushed away and said, "Hey! Did you just stick a 'Kick Me' poster on my back?"

"Pfft! NO! That trick is, like, SO last story!"

"But that trick wasn't used in the last story." Kade replied.

"Oh, you know what I mean. The point is there is not a 'Kick Me' sign on your back."

"Well…okay."

Numbuh 4 looked to see a poster on Nigel's back that read 'Punch Me.' The Aussie smiled as he approached Numbuh 1, drew out a S.L.U.G.G.U.H., and shot him with it. "AH!" Nigel screamed when he flung over to the wall, breaking in a hole, while Eva and Wally laughed.

"No one ever thought of a 'Punch Me' poster before!" the news anchor retorted.

Nigel, looking slightly furious, stood up and ripped the poster off his back, burning it in his hands. "Hilarious."

"So, Numbuh 10, whatcha doin' here?" Abby asked.

"She's here to help us with the missing hamsters case." Nigel replied.

"Mm-hm. I've never been THAT much into hamsters, but those adorable little guys need protection! And this is apparently the only treehouse that hasn't been robbed yet, so we're staying here for a bit until we can solve this mystery."

Abby smirked and turned to Hoagie. "Hey, Numbuh 2. Now might be a good time to go all Detective Hoagie on us! Ah ha ha ha!" She stopped laughing when she noticed her friend looking slightly nervous as he tapped his foot on the floor. "Hey, Numbuh 2, what's wrong with ya?"

"Whuh? Oh, sorry, Abby. It's just, I kinda have someplace I need to be pretty soon." he said, sounding impatient.

"Family reunion? Where?"

"Uh, it's kinda private."

"Science convention? Meetin' with the nerds?"

"Uh, something like that."

"Well, you're gonna have to help with this case sometime."

"Look, I will, I promise." Hoagie began to leave. "I just have a really important project going on, and I'd like to make progress."

"Hmmm… Numbuh 5'd like to know what it is." Abby whispered to herself.

Just then, Nigel's P.I.P.E.R. rang, so he reached in his pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

 _"ALERT! ALERT!"_ The alarms blared. _"Crisis at Gallagher Park."_

"It's not those Nighloks again, is it?" Wally asked.

"Well, whatever it is, we should probably see what's up. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" At Numbuh 1's call, Sector V charged out, followed by Eva and Kade.

 **Virginian Forest**

Nolan and Danika were in a forest area, awaiting their bounty hunter. "Ugh, where is he?" Danika asked.

Nolan looked up, seeing a somewhat large spaceship come down for a landing. "There he is!" Smoke emerged from the ship as the doors opened, and a shadowed figure in a hat stepped out.

The smoke cleared, and the traitors looked to see the bounty hunter, Cad Bane himself, his clothes dusty and raggedy as he gave loud, sick coughs. "What?" He asked frustratingly as he coughed some more.

"Uh… Cad Bane?" Dani asked, noticing the hunter's sick appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, are you the two who sent the message? What do you want? It's not easy flying a billion light-years from your galaxy."

"We need you to go after someone." Nolan answered.

"Too bad. I'm retired."

"Wh-What?"

"Didn't you read my page? I'm retired now. I've been retired for nearly 30 years. I haven't gotten a job since I was bested by those two brats. Since then, nobody's hired me."

"Well, we're hiring you right now. We're hiring you to go after a girl named Kami. She's a KND operative, and right now, she's in an inconvenient location." Dani explained.

"Are you SURE you need me? You sure you're not just… lazy?"

"Uhhhh…" Nolan seemed at a loss for words. Looking back, they _kind of_ let their selves get beat kinda easily.

"Whatever. Hire somebody else. I especially don't mess with those Kids Next Door, anymore. Ever since I was bested by those two operatives, Cosmo and Nova. I'm going home."

Dani's expression lit up. "Wait! Did you say Cosmo and Nova?"

"Yes. So?"

"Cosmo's green, Nova's pink?" Nolan asked.

"You know them?!" Bane exclaimed, suddenly interested.

"We were chasing them ourselves several days ago." Nolan answered.

"Where did you see them?"

"In the forest until we lost their trail. But we think they're still here on Earth. They're hiding somewhere."

"So, this is where they are." Bane said, a vengeful look on his cold blue face. "If I find them…"

Danika smiled, forming an idea. "Alright then: here's the deal. YOU help us find and capture who we're after, and WE'LL help you find and catch THEM."

"Did we mention that our boss is filthy stinking rich?" Nolan asked.

Bane cheered, "Let's go kill some children!"

"Sounds GREAT!" Nolan and Dani exchanged smirks.

"Remember, kids: those who hear my name, wish that they were dead!" The three of them entered Bane's ship, taking off for Arctic Prison.

 **Gallagher Park**

Kids screamed and ran as explosions rang throughout the park. Metal Sonic ran, flew, and spun around in his quest to destroy everything. Three kitty shurikens stuck in the robot's left side, exploding on him. Metal blew the smoke away and fixed his glowing red eyes on the catgirl, Violet McCleary. The catgirl glared with her shurikens in hand and said, "Just so you know, it's called 'Tag.' Not 'Obliterate the park.'"

Metal Sonic spun into a spiky pinball and launched at the werecat, but Violet dodged to the side and threw three more shurikens. They exploded, but Metal shot out of the smoke, throwing several punches at Violet, which the catgirl dodged before lashing her claws at his chest. It scratched Metal a little, but the robot grabbed her wrist and slammed her fist to the ground, making her grunt in pain. Afterwards, the robot grabbed her by the collar and sent her hurling across the park, scraping along the ground before her head slammed into a fence.

Metal Sonic scanned the werecat's fallen form, a checkmark appearing in his vision. _"Werecat data… has been copied."_ At that instant, Metal Sonic was suddenly punched by a Water Fist from the side, sending him away a few feet.

The fist retracted to Eva's right hand, and the robot recovered to see Sector V, Eva, and Kade. "Well, someone's in a bad mood!" the anchorwoman said.

"Kids Next Door: RUST THAT BUCKET!" At Nigel's command, the operatives charged. Wally and Abby dashed up and used their combat to bash and hit him, but Metal grabbed Wally's fist and Abby's foot, slammed them together, and dropped them, flying away.

"WHEEE!" Kuki cheered as the robot tried hitting her, but her agility made her quick to avoid. She then got in Metal's face and grinned widely before ducking and allowing Kade to blast him with his S.C.A.M.P.P. in the eyes. When Metal shot a laser and blew the S.C.A.M.P.P. away, he was pelted heavily by Nigel's fire. He fought his way through and punched the bald Brit, but that's when he was punched yet again by Eva's huge waterbending fist. As the robot recovered, Eva started pounding and crushing him into the ground before he spun in a pinball and pushed her away.

Violet recovered and screamed as she pounced on the robot's head, stabbing a shuriken in, and jumping off before it exploded. The smoke cleared to reveal his barely-damaged head once again.

"Ugh. This is not going well." Nigel commented.

 **Eggman's Scrap Base**

"Eggman! Sorry I'm late!" Hoagie yelled when he finally arrived at the doctor's base.

"Never mind that. I hooked up these teleporters just in time!" he replied, gesturing toward the transporters. "Now, what seems to be the problem with these?"

"Well, they work, but whenever I try to warp two things at a time, they end up getting fused. I turned myself into a fly like this."

"Mm-hm." Eggman rubbed his chin. "Decoe! Bocoe! Get inside!"

The two robots looked surprised. "But Doctor! This doesn't sound like a good idea." Decoe said.

"If what Hoagie says is true-"

"WHO CARES! Just get in there!" Eggman forcibly shoved his two henchmen in the left transporter and they vanished in the blink of an eye. They reappeared in the other one, only their heads were switched on the others' bodies.

Bokkun stared at them for a few seconds, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. "AH HA HA HA! YOU GUYS LOOK RIDICULOUS!"

"Talk about not having your head screwed on right." Decoe said.

"On the bright side, I feel much skinny and taller!" Bocoe said.

"Hmm…intriguing." Eggman said, beginning to think. "But instead of fixing it up to transport TWO objects, what if we fused them PERFECTLY together, rather than just switching heads?"

"Whaddyou mean?"

"Imagine it like this: a platypus-bear, an armadillo-bear, a spider-fly, a badger-mole, a lion-turtle! We have our very own machine for INSTANT hybridation!"

"You know, that WOULD be kinda cool." Hoagie agreed.

"Uh, Doctor?" Bokkun spoke.

"In a minute, Bokkun. Now, whaddya say we give this machine just that?"

"You bet! Let's do it!" But before they could do so, Hoagie's communicator rang. "Uh, hello?"

 _"Numbuh 2, where ARE you? We're getting our butts handed to us by this robot! Get over here NOW!"_ After his command, Numbuh 1 hung up.

"Oh, dear? I wonder what's up?"

"Mm, let's find out, shall we?" Eggman smirked as he pressed a button, and his computer showed the battle scene in Gallagher Park.

"What is that thing?" Hoagie asked, looking at the metallic hedgehog.

"Why, I have no idea." Eggman lied, keeping his smirk. "But that robot seems pretty peeved. I would think your friends won't last long."

"I have to help them!"

"Now, hang on a minute, Hoagie. It might not be best to go, equipped as you are. I think it's time you get a look at one of the Eggman arsenal! BEHOLD!" The scientist pressed a remote, opening a garage door, and revealing a large doglike robot with fangs and an antenna.

"Whoooaa…"

"Behold, one of my most EGGENIOUS creations: the Egg Cerberus! A creation that I never really got around to using. This would make a good practice run, would it not?"

"It LOOKS cool. But how does it work?"

"With this remote control!" Eggman whipped out his remote. "With this, you'll be able to control every move the Cerberus does."

Hoagie took the remote and turned it on, moved the stick around, and making the dog move a little. "You can plainly see the controls labeled below the buttons. This oughta prove useful to helping your friends."

Hoagie thought for a few seconds, then liked the idea. "Let's do it!"

 **Gallagher Park**

Wally and Abby tried holding the robot from both sides, but Metal Sonic shook free. Nigel tried punching and burning him straight up front, but Metal slid between his legs and kicked the backside of his head. "Hey, Metal Head!" At this, they all looked to see Hoagie, and gaped in shock at the Egg Cerberus behind him. "Hope your head makes a nice chew toy!"

"WHOA!" Wally gaped.

Hoagie smirked as he pushed a button, and the robo-dog growled as it charged toward Metal and flung it away with its tail. "YEAH!" his friends cheered.

The Cerberus then ran over and bit on Metal's head, swinging him around before finally tossing him several feet away. The robotic hedgehog held its head up and sparked, beeped, and crackled before finally fainting, his eyes dying out their light.

Hoagie's friends cheered as they ran up to the proudly smiling pilot. "You did it, Numbuh 2!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Yeah! That dog ROCKS! Where'd you get it? ?" Wally asked.

"A pilot has his ways!"

Back at the base, Eggman smirked and snickered as he pulled out his own remote and pushed a button.

The Egg Cerberus's antenna suddenly sparked as the robot roared again, scaring the kids. "What's wrong with that thing?" Violet asked, frightened at the sight of the massive dog. The robot took immediate notice of the catgirl and gnashed its fangs down, grabbing her shirt. "AAAHH!"

"VIOLET!" Nigel screamed, running over to help.

"LET ME GO!" the werecat screamed as the monster dog shook her around. Nigel leapt and punched fires at his head, making it throw Violet away. "AAHHH—uuh!" She landed on Abby.

The robot went crazy again as it started running around and destroying houses, cars, etc.. "NO! STOP!" Hoagie screamed, moving the stick around and trying to control it. The Egg Cerberus charged toward and leapt over Hoagie as it ran down the street on its way back to the base.

"Numbuh 2, what WAS that thing?" Nigel roared.

"Yeah! That thing nearly made a snack out of Violet!" Wally yelled as the panicked werecat was gasping for air.

"Uh…I…I…" But he said nothing more as he ran in the direction of the robot and the base.

"Numbuh 2! WAIT!" But despite Abby's call, Hoagie kept running.

As they watched him leave, Metal Sonic's eyes lit up as images of Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Eva, and Kade appeared on its screen. _"Operative data… has been copied."_

 **Eggman's Scrap Base**

"Dr. Eggman!" Hoagie yelled, running angrily into Eggman's chamber. "Your Cerberus nearly…" He stopped, seeing the doctor quivering at his terminal.

Eggman turned to face Hoagie, revealing his sobbing face. "I just saw what happened." He turned back around and sniffled. "I just knew it was too early to lend you my Egg Cerberus without a proper tutorial. Oh, I'm a terrible master! Another brilliant creation gone awry!" He started bawling at his desk.

Feeling bad, Hoagie walked over and patted the scientist on the back. "H-Hey, it's not your fault. I'm sure if we just fixed it up a little, and I had a little training…"

Eggman made one more sniff and rubbed his eyes. "Perhaps. Ahem…" Once he was done, the genius spun around and gave his excited expression. "Well, no use crying over spilt milk! _Or wrecked parks_. Anyhoo, we'll fix up our little pet later. For now, I have something important to show you, Hoagie." He wrapped an arm around the pilot as he guided him to another room.

He led Hoagie to an enormous room with a laser pointing at a platform, followed by a long treadmill with several devices along the way. "Behold, Hoagie: my Egg Gold-digger! A device that transforms ordinary objects into solid gold! I've been wanting to use it to turn useless items into gold and donate to charity. You know, orphans and hobos and all that."

"Well, way to make the world a happier place! Does it work?"

"Well… sort of. Whenever I try to make it work, they always turn into copper or bronze."

"Well, it's a start."

"Anyway, I've used a lot of different fuel sources, and only one seems to work. Let me show you." He guided Hoagie to another room, full of cages with hamsters, who were either sleeping, running on wheels, or eating.

"Hamsters?"

"Yes. Just as you use them to power your treehouse, these hamsters and other small animals make the perfect alternative fuel to power my machines!"

"So, YOU'RE the one that's been kidnapping hamsters from all the treehouses!" Hoagie exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

"Er, yes… but for a worthy cause. You see, if small animals like your hamsters were trained enough, they could be used to power machines from the inside, rather than just use a fuel that could cause pollution or stuff like that."

"Hm…well, it sounds like a nice idea. But are the hamsters kept safe?"

"Oh ho ho! Animal safety is my Number 1 priority! But while I have plenty of hamsters already, I still need more. There might be just about enough in your treehouse. All I ask is that you bring them here, so I can use them."

Hoagie walked forward and thought a little. "I don't know. We DO need hamsters to power the treehouse, and I'm sure my friends wouldn't be okay with me giving them to an adult. Especially Numbuh 3. She's very protective of them, you know."

"Don't worry, you'll get them back long before they find out what happened. And if they do, they'll understand! You know how all those fairytales and cheesy Fanfiction stories say stuff like 'love and friendship are the most powerful things in the cosmos'? Well, they're wrong! The only REAL power in the cosmos is GOLD! And once this machine is working, we'll all be swimming in it! And all the scientists who mocked us will be-" Just then, Eggman's phone rang again, and he reached for it to answer. "Er…hello?"

" _Heh heh! Heh heh! HAH HA HA HA HA! Greetings, Eggman! It is I, Denzel CROCKER! I was just in my lab, thinking about FAIRIES, when I looked at my calendar, reminding me to give you my weekly call, mocking how your pitiful inventions ARE A WASTE OF TIME! Now, if you'll excuse me, I just invented my ultra high-tech fairy detector, which I will use to find all the world's FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS—OOOHH, I fell into a weeeelllll!"_

"Eh." He hung up, disinterested. "So, will you do it?"

"Well… I guess so. The hamsters here don't look too bothered."

"Exactly. Now get going!" Hoagie nodded excitedly and headed toward the exit. "Heh heh heh." Eggman chuckled to himself, pressing a remote and turning off the holographic visions of the hamsters. The real hamsters were shown, trying desperately to claw out of their cages. "Aw, now you little rodents won't be escaping that easy! Once Hoagie brings your friends here, this egg will be more GOLDEN than ever! OHH HO HO HO HO HO HO!"

 **Sector V Treehouse**

As the sun was going down, Hoagie arrived back at the treehouse, immediately running into Abby in the living room. "Hey, Numbuh 2! Where'd you go this time?"

"The junkyard."

"Again? Is that where you got that robot?"

"Uh, kind of. It's a long story."

Numbuh 5 rose a brow as she looked suspiciously again. "Numbuh 2, is there somethin' you ain't tellin' Numbuh 5? You spend more time at that junkyard than ever now."

"It's a good place to look for invention parts, okay?" he replied, snappily. "And I can't stay to talk now, I have another project." He ran off in a hurry.

"Well, don't get all snippy with me!" she yelled over to him. "But there IS somethin' wrong with that boy, Numbuh 5 just knows it. It's time for her to do a little snoopin' and see what's goin' on."

 **KND Arctic Base**

The full moon shone high over the Arctic Base as Kami stood in her medical office, tapping her foot on the floor in thought. "HEEELP!" she flinched at the sudden cry. Dib Membrane came running in, screaming.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a splinter!" he exclaimed, holding up his right index finger, which had a tiny splinter in it.

Kami stared disbelievingly at the large-headed boy. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hey, this is more painful than it looks!"

Kami sighed. "Pay up." She held her hand out.

"Ugh." Dib reached in his jacket pocket and handed her a dollar. Kami took the money and walked over to Dib, who shut his eyes tight as Kami touched the splinter.

"Hold still…" With that, Kami yanked the splinter right out as Dib did his best to hold in his screams, tears in his eyes. "Better?" He nodded. "Then get going. We're a little busy right now."

"Okay, sheesh." Dib said, heading for the exit, and mumbling to himself, _"Since when do hunks of wood start walking, anyway?"_

After he left, Patton hurried into the room, showing her a computer. "Hey, Kami. I found out who that guy was." Kami peeked over his shoulder for a look. "His name was Nolan York. Formerly Numbuh 2030 of Sector Q. He was arrested for lowering the Moonbase's defenses shortly before the Irkens' Invasion. He escaped a squad of decommissioners and ran away with a H.E.A.D.S.E.T.."

"A H.E.A.D.S.E.T.?"

"You know, the headpieces some of us wear? Except _he_ had a special one. Apparently, it gives access to all KND files."

"So, this guy has access to all files?"

"I'm not sure. He has the only one; and he burned the blueprints."

"Hm." Kami looked slightly interested, but not much. "But who was that goth girl he was with?"

"She looked familiar, too. I've been looking her up, but she wasn't anywhere in the files. She doesn't seem to be an operative at all."

At this time outside, two trees were slowly sneaking up to the small tree that led to the base, stopping after every few steps. Cad Bane peeked his head out of one while Danika and Nolan peeked out the other. "Why are we doing this?" Dani asked. "I can just shadowbend us inside."

"This way is cooler. And less creepy." Nolan replied, sitting on her shoulders.

"I'm detecting several security alarms on the inside." Bane said. "I'll send my micros in to disable them." With that, several tiny mechanical balls emerged from his wrist and headed through the tree and into the base. They flew past all security cameras until they reached the main control room, went inside the terminal, and shot mini lasers and bullets at wires on the inside.

As Patton and Kami looked at their computer, they were startled when the lights suddenly blacked out. "What was that?" Kami asked.

"I think the power went out."

"I can _see_ that, I meant how."

"I don't know. But keep your guard up." Patton and Kami both drew out S.C.A.M.P.P.s as they slowly left the room and went separate ways.

Kami used the small flashlight on her S.C.A.M.P.P. as she walked through the darkened halls, holding her weapon up. _"Aaaaahhhhh!"_ Hearing the scream, she ran forward and turned and stopped in another room.

"Who's there?" She shone her flashlight in the room and found Dib Membrane frozen in an ice cube. She looked in pure terror as the bounty hunter, Cad Bane himself, stepped out of the shadows, holding his gun.

"Hello, little girl." She stepped back as the bounty hunter stepped closer, and barely dodged as Danika and Nolan popped out of the shadows, Dani tossing her dagger. The Drilovsky girl immediately hightailed down the hall, shooting back as the three villains chased her.

"Kami! What's wrong?" Patton asked as his sister came running down.

"They're here! And they brought help!" she yelled as they looked back to see the three villains.

"STOP THEM!" Patton ordered as several KND troops came running down, shooting weapons forward. Danika just slipped by the operatives as a shadow and sliced them with her daggers. Kami continued running, and Cad Bane activated his rocket boots and flew straight after.

As Kami tried to shoot him, the Duro bounty hunter flew and dodged every shot. Bane fired a missile, but Kami dodged and caused it to hit an ice wall, water spilling all over. Cad Bane just hovered over the water while Kami jumped off some junk in the walls and into an upper area.

The hunter flew in and chased after, continuing to shoot as Kami turned another corridor. She came to a hall full of large oil drums and decided to hide behind some. Cad Bane made it to that hall and stopped, smirking as he examined the area. "Here, girly, girly."

 **With Patton**

The Drill Sergeant dodged Nolan's missiles, which made several water spills when they hit the walls, and was then grabbed and lifted up by Danika, who bashed him against a wall. Patton shook his head from the dizzy and grabbed Dani's wrist, forcing it down and getting free. Patton grabbed the girl by the jacket and hauled her overhead, slamming her to the ice-hard floor. He was caught off guard when Nolan caught him in his net, giving Patton an electric shock; which was generally more painful due to the watered floor.

Patton fell unconscious as Danika recovered. "Ow." she stated, not really sounding hurt. "All right, let's go help Bane." With that, Danika grabbed her partner and flew off as a shadow.

 **With Kami**

"Come on, little girl." Bane said cockily as he thoroughly searched the hall of oil drums. "Cad Bane always gets his prey. (Well, almost.) But I won't let some human outwit me again." And just when he was about to find her, Kami ran out and punched him in the crotch, making him grunt. Kami smirked, but then frowned when Cad Bane stood straight back up again. "Yeah, uh… Duros don't really have those there."

She gave a grossed expression. "O-kay, thank you for the horrible images." She then noticed Dani and Nolan appear, and quickly hurried down the hall once more. Nolan fired several homing missiles, which Kami was able to flip and dodge, and the missiles blew up the ice walls, causing the large amounts of water to wash over the villains and hold them back. Kami then ran down several mazelike corridors until finally stopping in a room with old robots.

When she peeked up, she watched as Bane and Nolan ran past that room and continued down the hall. She was about to step out from her hiding spot when a shadow rose up behind her, and Danika popped out and grabbed her, covering her mouth. "Gnaa does not make this job easy." Dani said, pulling out her dagger. "Oh well. Nighty-night, Kami." But at that instant, a Teen bike crashed through the ceiling and separated the two. The smoke cleared as Chad Dickson jumped out, tackling Danika to the ground.

"Not so fast, creep!" the teen said hatefully.

"Chad?" Kami asked, surprised.

That's when Nolan boosted into the room and ran the teen over, but Chad leaped behind, grabbed his chair, and pushed it into a wall. "Get out of here! I'll handle these guys!" Kami was still confused, but did as told and ran out.

Chad faced Danika as she recovered and held up her daggers. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite idol." Danika said, a tone of disgust in her voice.

"If it isn't the traitor." Chad said to Nolan York. "The REAL traitor, I should say."

"He's still more noble than you are." Danika argued. "You judge people just based on what they are. What they can do. You're afraid of us because we're stronger than you."

"I'd sooner be decommissioned than take that from a bunch of _freaks_."

"It's because of people like you that I betrayed the Kids Next Door." Nolan stated. "You don't help ALL kids, just the ones that you deem 'normal.'"

"You know, Nolan, when you joined the KND, I thought you would be different. I thought you would be THAT operative. But I guess I was wrong."

"Well, we're not all Numbuh 1."

"You know, Chad, if you joined, you could probably have cool powers like us." Danika smiled. "The Brain has loads of Bang Gas at his disposal."

"Let's see what your powers can do after I kick your butts!"

"This should be a blast!" With that, Chad started dodging as Danika swung her daggers. Chad kicked one of the daggers away, but Danika slipped behind him, punching him to the ground. Nolan caught him in a net, but Chad drew a ray gun and blasted his way out, then shot at Dani, who barely dodged.

 **With Kami**

Kami hurried down another hall, looking for Patton, and gasped when she ran into Cad Bane again. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kami's expression became serious as she readied for battle.

"I already let those GKND operatives slip from my grasp, I won't let some little girl get away. It's time you learned why those who hear my name wish that they were dead." (Play "The Rise of Cad Bane"!)

Kami rolled and dodged as Cad Bane shot at her. The blonde Drilovsky ran up and kicked the gun out of his hands. Bane drew out two more guns and fired, Kami running down the hall and avoiding. She turned a corridor, and Bane activated his jet shoes to chase her. He fired missiles at her and destroyed the floor as they missed. He fired one more, but this time, Kami hopped on and started riding it. "WOOOOHOOOO!" she screamed with excitement, flying up and nearly hitting Cad Bane, but he dodged, and Kami jumped off as the missile rammed the ceiling, making water spill down and force Cad Bane to the floor. Bane recovered and tried turning on his rockets, but couldn't. Angered, Cad Bane released more micros, which flew after Kami.

Kami flinched as the tiny lasers and bullets hit her, and tried her best to knock them away. She yelped when some of the tiny lasers shot her in the butt, so she angrily grabbed and crushed some in her hands, then knocked some to the floor for her to step on. She looked back and ran when Bane followed close on her tail. She came to the center room and leaped up several small footholds as she made her way up the many floors. She came to the highest room and hurried as Cad Bane shot after her again. She quickly dodged into another room when Cad Bane fired a missile, which hit the wall and spilled more water as a result.

Kami then noticed she was in the escape pod room, and formulated a plan as she saw a long rope. At that instant, Bane burst in, knocking Kami to the ground from the explosion. "It's time to end this." Kami scooted back on the ground as Bane approached her, grabbed the rope, and threw it all over Bane. The bounty hunter fidgeted and shook, trying to get the tangled rope off. He gasped when Kami flipped the switch on one of the pods, aimed it at Bane, and the Duro quickly ducked as it shot toward him, flying all around the room before bursting through the ceiling and taking to the sky.

As it flew off, Bane noticed the rope tied to it, and looked to see the other end tangled around his right foot. "This is why I hate children." And with those last words, Bane was sent flying when the rope pulled him up to the sky. "AAAAHHHHH _HHHHH…"_

Kami watched as the hunter's hat flew off and slowly drifted back down. Kami smirked as she grabbed the hat and placed it on. "And that's why people who hear my name wish they never have to mess with me! Huh?" Suddenly, Chad ran in, followed by Nolan and Danika.

The shadowbender swung her daggers, but Chad grabbed and threw her against one of the pods. Nolan then fired a net and missed the teen, catching Danika and the pod. Kami hurried and flipped the switch through the net, activating the pod, which took off, carrying Danika and Nolan to the sky. _"AAAAHHHHH!"_ (End song.)

Kami and Chad exchanged victorious smirks as they nodded to one another. They looked toward the room's entrance to see Patton limp in. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Kami tipped her new hat and said, "Jus' fine, Pardner! Now, let's get this place fixed and get you treated."

"I should probably get going." Chad said. "Somethin' tells me the others wouldn't be happy to see me either."

"I'd imagine not. Thanks for the help. Later, Chad." With that, Kami helped her brother down to the medical room. Chad waved good-bye, looking at the sky with a serious look.

* * *

 **HOOFF! MAN, that was a rough chapter! Okay, first off, I know the Egg Cerberus was in _Sonic Nextgen_ , but the thing is, since _Nextgen_ 's storyline never happened, Eggman never used it! Also, I wanted to put the "Be Prepared" song in SOMEWHERE, but I didn't really feel like putting it there right now. But who thinks that would've been a good spot for that song, huh? Also, introducing Yougotburned's OC, Kami Drilovsky to my series, along with Cad Bane from _Star Wars_ , who appeared in another story that… I never want to speak of again. -_-**


	4. This Egg Fleet's Goin' To War

**Alright, nearing the end! This chapter won't really have much. There is a song. :) Alright, let's do this.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: This Egg Fleet's Goin' To War_**

 **Somewhere outside the Arctic Prison**

After being blown sky-high, Danika, Nolan, and Cad Bane crash-landed into a huge pile of snow, sticking their heads out and coughing. "Well, that could've gone better." Dani said.

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea." Bane said hatefully.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Dani replied in defeat.

"We can't leave empty-handed." Nolan said.

"And I'm not leaving without my hat." Bane stated.

"Well, what should we do now?" Dani asked.

At that moment, the three were approached by the Stormtroopers, Gary and Dan, who were both carrying the frozen Dib. "Well, we couldn't catch the girl. But we have this kid." Dan reported.

"Ugh, why is his head so big? It's heavy." Gary said, struggling to lift.

"It's better than nothing." Dani said. "Let's take him back to base."

"Not so fast! I still want my hat back! And Cosmo and Nova! I'm not leaving without them!" Bane said.

"Don't worry, we'll get your hat back AND get those aliens." Dani replied. "For now, let's take this boy back. Then we'll start looking for the aliens again. I have a pretty good idea where they are…"

 **Sector V Treehouse**

It was once again midnight at Sector V as the many hamsters slept peacefully on their wheels in the Generator Room. One hamster caught a whiff in its nose and awoke, jumping down the huge wall of wheels and following the scent. All of the other hamsters soon awoke as well and all headed for the room's exit.

They kept going down the room's hallway and smiled at the sight of many boxes of fresh fruits, vegetables, and whatever hamsters eat. They ran into those many boxes and started eating and gnawing away. The many cages soon shut on the hamsters as Hoagie, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun stepped out of hiding. _"Okay. We got 'em."_ Hoagie whispered.

"It's amazing how much trouble it is feeding hamsters." Decoe said.

"Especially when there are this many." Bocoe followed.

"Good thing we won't have to worry about that when we-" Bokkun was immediately silenced by Decoe and Bocoe.

"Quiet!" Decoe said.

"He's right, keep it down." Hoagie said. "We don't wanna wake the others. Now, let's get these hamsters over to Eggman before they notice." Several other Eggman robots (Egg Pawns and Egg Fighters) began to carry the crates away.

As Hoagie carried one crate through the living room, he stopped when he noticed Violet sleeping on the floor, curled like a cat. _"Man, how much like a cat does she wanna be?"_ Hoagie whispered, quietly sneaking past her. As Decoe and Bocoe quietly followed, Hoagie left and shut the door, and Violet's ears perked up as she awoke from the slamming sound.

 _"Oh!"_ Decoe and Bocoe hurried back into the other room as Violet stuck her head up and looked around. The werecat caught a whiff of catnip and looked in that doorway to see a stuffed mouse, hanging from Decoe's hand. Hearts appeared in the girl's eyes as her tongue stuck out, and she immediately ran forward and tackled the stuffed mouse, biting off its head and eating away.

As she did so, Decoe snuck up and bashed the girl in the head several times with a piece of wood from the crate, knocking her out. "That was close." he said, fitting the wood back on the crate. "Now, let's go before we have anymore disruptions." Decoe shoved Violet to the side as both of them started to carry their crates away.

In Abby's room, the African-French girl was awakened at a beeping sound, and reached in her pocket to pull out her tracking device, which showed a red dot just outside the treehouse. Abby threw off her covers and jumped out of bed, with her clothes already on, and ran to the living room. Once there, she watched from the window as Hoagie and several robots loaded crates onto a large truck. "Phew. Well, that's the last of them." Hoagie said, getting in the front with the henchmen.

"Dr. Eggman will be running a pet store like this!" Decoe said.

"Gold first, hamsters later." Bocoe reminded, and with that, the truck drove off. Abby immediately hopped out the window and down the treehouse as she looked at her tracker and chased after the truck.

 **Plank's Lair**

The intelligent hunk of wood stood and tapped his imaginary chin in thought, while Johnny stared closely with his right eye at a pencil sharpener's hole. "Master Plank! Look at vhat ve've found!" exclaimed the German scientist plank.

"What is it, Dr. Shriginplugin?" Plank asked.

"Ve have found ze original source of zat POTION!"

"Have you now?"

"Ja! Zere is a whole shipment coming from Death Valley, California! Zey must have sent some over to Eggman's!"

"Interesting. Get the troops ready to move out. We are going to pay those fellows a visit."

 **Eggman's Scrap Base**

"Aha…" Eggman studied the newly caged hamsters intently as they ate their food. "EGGCELLENT!"

 _"It was only a matter of time."_ Decoe whispered.

"So, we got enough?" Hoagie asked, happily.

"Oh, MORE than enough, my boy! Now, we should have just enough hamsters to power my Gold-digger! Let's get them to work! AAH!" Eggman pressed a switch as several hamsters ran across a tube connecting the wall to the machine, and the laser charged up as it aimed at a pile of old 2x4 weapons.

Hoagie watched sorrowfully as the laser fired and successfully turned them all into gold. The platform then tilted and slid the gold onto the moving treadmill below. The treadmill stopped as two flamethrowers on both sides aimed at the gold, fired, and melted it. The treadmill kept moving and dumped the melted gold into a large cauldron, where two churners spun and mixed the gold.

The gold was dumped back onto the treadmill, where it was then frozen by ice rays. It passed several saws that cut the gold horizontally and vertically. Afterwards, it went into a small machine, which pressed on it, and came out into nice, perfect rows, stacked atop one another, box-shaped.

"OH ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed as he and Hoagie approached the nice stacks of gold. "Seeing an invention work so well just REALLY feels good on my egg!"

"Yeah, but, did we have to sacrifice my old weapons?" Hoagie asked regretfully.

"So? They're old. They were thrown in this Scrap Yard for a reason. Your teammates will never miss them."

"Well, yeah, but…" He sighed, recalling Numbuh 1's words. "I guess you're right."

"Exactly. Besides, once we're done here, you won't even NEED those weapons! You'll be able to upgrade to much more eggsquisite ones. Fit enough for an apprentice like you."

"That's nice and all, but, my 2x4 inventions mean a lot to me. I'd kinda prefer to stick with them."

"They may be important to you, but one day, there'll come a time when they'll be of no use. You'll be forced to use the more advanced weapons." he said, pulling out a long, high-tech blaster.

"Well, my weapons proved useful when Numbuh 1 fought Dimentia."

"Ah, yes, I heard the story, but they only worked barely. If it weren't for that little Star Child, he never would've survived. And besides, as technology evolved throughout the years, human life has grown better, and easier! Can you imagine life without airplanes, trains, cellphones, videogames, OR the Internet?"

"Hm… you have a point."

"OF COURSE! And that's why trashing these old weapons and getting more advanced ones will help your teammates greatly. And once they see how much better these new weapons are, you'll finally be appreciated for your talent! And those other scientists will FINALLY stop-" Before he could finish, his phone rang again. "Eh…hello?"

 _"Hey, Eggman! This is Jack Spicer, EVIL boy genius. I was just standing here, thinking my next brilliant plan for world domination, when I remembered to give you a call, reminding you that you will NEVER be as awesome as Jack Spicer, until you learn to put your inventions to better use, and also-"_

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JACK?!"_ Wuya shouted. _"You're in the middle of a showdown! GO get the Shen Gong Wu!"_

 _"AH! Gotta go, Eggman!_ _WAH HA HA HA HA!"_ He ran off frantically.

"Mm..." Eggman grumped, "you get my point."

"But what about the hamsters?"

"The hamsters will be returned to their rightful homes in time, and will be taken care of in the intervening time. Now, it's getting late, why don't you head on home and get rest? The hamsters are safe in my care!"

Hoagie yawned. "That's sounding good right about now. See you tomorrow, Eggman!"

"Until then, my young apprentice!" Eggman waved as he watched Hoagie head out. "Heh heh heh."

The base entranced closed behind Hoagie as the pilot walked out with a yawn, stretching his arms. "THERE YOU ARE!"

"AHH!" he screamed when Abby suddenly appeared in his way. "Numbuh 5! What are you doing here?"

"Numbuh 5 can ask you the same thing! Is this what you've been DOING all this time? Workin' as some stranger's APPRENTICE?"

"How did you know? ?"

Abby pulled out her tracker and said, "I put a tracking device in yo' pocket while you were asleep. It helps me eavesdrop on them, too. Hoagie, what are you doing? Lending hamsters and 2x4 weapons to some adult you barely know?!"

"You don't understand, Abby, this guy's having trouble, too. He's trying to take my inventions to the next level. I need that if I we're going to be facing more powerful villains."

"But you don't even know this guy! How d'you know he ain't using you for something HE wants? For all we know, he's one of Father's new villains, and this is all part of some plan to destroy us!"

"But I don't know what to do, Numbuh 5! Ever since Numbuh 1 said what he did, I…I've been feeling worried. 2x4 is all I've known, but when compared to the GKND, Malladus, or even Numbuh 1 and the other benders, what good will they be? That's why I have to work with this guy. Dr. Eggman just seems more… experienced."

"But you're experienced too, Hoagie. Your weapons were better than anything any adult created!"

"Maybe before… or maybe all those adults were just the beginning." Hoagie walked past her. "The world is changing, Numbuh 5. We can't rely on the old ways forever." Not bothering to look back, Numbuh 2 kept forward.

Abby stood in thought for a moment. "You may not be worried… but Numbuh 5 ain't trustin' some adult with her hamsters." She noticed an air vent sticking out of a trash pile. "It's time she got to the bottom of this." With that, Abby jumped up, opened the vent, and crawled in.

In his computer room, Eggman approached a Voldemort Clone and pushed a remote as a crane claw carrying a hamster in a bubble placed it inside a slot in the back of the clone's head, closing the hamster in. "Heh heh heh! Let's see how well my precious clones work now! YAH!" He slammed his finger on the remote, making the clone spark to life, its eyes glowing.

"KILL HARRY POTTER!"

"OH HO HO HO HO! EGGCELLENT! With the power being drained out of these hamsters, my clones will be more lively than ever!"

At this time, Abby had crawled through the air duct and was spying on him through the vent.

"Tricking that Hoagie boy was easier than I anticipated. Still, he has proved himself real useful. And worthy enough to stay on my side. The blueprints he let me 'borrow' ought to lead to some interesting developments. OH ho ho ho ho!" Abby gasped, eyes turning wide. She continued crawling down the vents as Eggman walked in the next room.

Abby stayed quiet as she followed Eggman secretly. She followed him past the treadmill room and into an even bigger, deeper room, where several machines were fixing up what looked like an enormous solid gold space station with Eggman's face, decorated with all sorts of jewels.

Abby gaped at the golden colossus as Eggman laughed. "With all the gold and treasure we've been getting from those crazy fans, and the Gold-digger, I'll be able to finally construct my Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet! Once my fleet takes orbit and conquers this world, Eggmanland will FINALLY come to be! Then, of course, I'll make some room in the world for Bowser, Ganon, for them to be the ruler of or something. OH HO HO HO HO!"

"Hi-YAH!" Abby jumped out of the vent and kicked the mad scientist to the ground. The chubby inventor sat up and rubbed his head in pain. "So, you WERE just using Hoagie!"

"Eh? Now, who might you be?"

"The girl who's about to kick yo' butt for trickin' Numbuh 5's friend! You may have used Numbuh 2 up to this point, but your egg farm ends here. Numbuh 5's takin' you in!" She approached the scientist slowly.

"N-Now, now, Abby." Eggman stuttered, scooting back as the girl stepped forward. "Must this all end in violence? After all…" He watched as a door opened behind Abby, and smirked, "the party's just begun."

Suddenly, Scarlet shot out of the doorway and tackled Abby to the ground, binding her hands together and aiming her right index claw to her neck. "Going somewhere?" The werecat smirked.

"Who are you? ?"

"Heh heh heh!" Eggman laughed, standing and brushing himself off. "I commend you for finding your way in here, but I'm afraid this egg won't be taking the fall this time." Decoe and Bocoe came and took Abby by the arms, forcefully dragging her to the room with all the trapped hamsters.

"Ahh… Such adorable little creatures, are they not?"

"What are you gonna do with 'em?"

"Power my machines, of course! The only great source besides Chaos Emeralds is life force. The hamsters' life force gets absorbed inside, giving my robots the perfect charge!"

The hamsters gave little, squeaky gasps of shock.

"You can't do that!" Abby exclaimed.

"Heh heh heh. Why not?" With that, some music played suddenly as he started to sing.

 _The robots are back ALL from banishment_

 _Upon our return, we ran into some new friends_

Some screens near the ceiling showed images of his cohorts.

 _Lord Gnaa, Bowser, Ganon, The Brain_

 _All mad men, very evil and frankincense_

"Yo' crazy, Fool!" Abby sang.

 _SHUT UP, now get those hamsters by the armful!_

Eggman's robots did as told and began grabbing the hamsters.

"My friends will stop you, Fool!"

 _Oh yeah? Not before my clones get 'em; quite harmful!_

As some hamsters tried running for the exit, Scarlet ran and stood in their path, making them stop in terror as she hissed with her sharp, drooling teeth, letting the robots grab them.

 _No hamsters go through that door!_

 _This Egghead's goin' to war!_

Scarlet grabbed some hamsters as she started to sing as well.

 _I'm feeling weak with hunger_

 _Tasty little rodents got me seein' red!_

 _But when this Egg Fleet's out of the hangar_

 _We'll blow this world and I'll send Violet to the dead!_

Oddly enough, the hamsters sang in squeaky voices. _"YOU'RE despicable!"_

 _My claws are sharpened and now they're ready to play!_

 _"YOU'RE not so cool!"_

 _And when it's time, for mercy, she will pray!_

She then tossed the hamsters into some robot claws, for them to place in the replicas.

 _Sheded blood and tears galore!_

 _This werecat's goin' to war!_

She stepped away as Decoe and Bocoe appeared, wearing sunglasses and playing rap music.

 _Bocoe: Decoe and Bocoe's starrin' this show_

 _These furballs are rarin' and ready to go!_

 _Decoe: Missiles and lasers to the max_

 _This fleet'll be more deadly than that germ, Thrax!_

 _"YOOOU suck doo-doo!"_ sang the hamsters.

 _Bokkun: The only thing we'll be sucking is YOUR supply of power!_

More claws grabbed the hamsters and placed them inside replicas. _"WEE'LLLL never obey you!"_

 _Orbot: But you don't have a choice no matter how much you cower_

 _Cubot: These hamsters are ones to adore!_

 _These robots're goin' to war!_

Eggman approached some robots, who were struggling to put a missile into a cannon slot.

 _Easy with that powerful artillery_

 _Copperheads are strong, but deadly and unstable_

Scarlet was forcing Abby onto the Gold-digger's platform. "I'll sue you for child endangerment!"

 _DON'T CARE, I'll use as many missiles as I am able!_

 _"THIIIS bites, you fool!"_

 _You signed your rights away when you went to work for KND_

 _"THEEYY'RE better than you!"_

 _Evidently, I don't give a crap, DON'T bother me!_

 _I can't get enough domination_

 _I can't help but just want more!_

As Abby struggled to get free on the platform, Eggman walked over and pressed a button, activating the machine.

 _Sorry, girl, but MY proclamation_

 _This Egg Fleet's goin' to war!_

In a few seconds, the laser fired at the African-French girl and turned her into a solid gold statue. "OHH HO HO HO HO! GAH HA HA HA HA! GAH HA HA HA HA HA HO!"

 **Mt. Gnaa**

 _"OH HO HO HO HO!"_ Eggman's image appeared onscreen.

 _"Can't you call just once without giving that crazy laugh first?!"_ Lord Gnaa shouted.

 _"Eh, sorry. I'm just VERY eggcited today! My Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet is finally ready, and the Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel replicas are finally fixed up! Thanks to a little Hamster Power. And what's better is I've captured one of those annoying Sector V brats!"_

 _"Are you certain your fleet will be strong enough?"_

 _"Stronger than you could possibly imagine! Once this is over, this planet will be conquered in the name of evil, and our search for the Eight Firstborn will be even easier."_

 _"And where is the boy in all this?"_

 _"You mean the Harvey boy? Haven't really heard about him in a while. I don't know what he's doing. But I'll be sure to leave Sector W out of this invasion! See you in a few hours, Lord Gnaa! OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!"_ With that, the screen switched off.

"GRAAAARGH!" At that instant, King Bowser suddenly burst through the door, wrapped in several casts and bandages. "MAN, I thought my skin was NEVER gonna heal! That Fanny girl's more hot than the sun! And I mean that literally, by the way."

 _"No matter. I have another assignment for you, Bowser. I want you to recruit new members to our ranks."_

"AW YEAH, BABY! More baddies on the Side of Evil! Who is it?"

 _"You will be recruiting the Kremling Krew. I figured a reptile king like yourself would be able to convince them."_

"Oh, the Kremlings? Sure, no problem! Old Kroctus and I go WAY back! I'll get 'im to join, no problem." With that, the injured Koopa King stomped out.

 **Eggman's Scrap Base**

Eggman had just finished sticking the last hamster in the last Voldemort Clone. "Heh heh heh! Eggcellent! These clones will probably be my finest creation since… well, YOU, Scarlet!"

"I must say, they DO look realistic." Scarlet said. "Just how DID you make these exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked. Cloning can't quite be done without samples of the originals. Here's how I did it: after Voldemort died, I located his tomb and stole some of his remains, and used that to make these Voldy Clones. Same for Palpatine; despite falling in that nuclear shaft and the Death Star exploding, his corpse was able to endure the explosion. Quite impressive, indeed. Then Sentinel was the easiest. I just constructed him from my usual materials; he's already a robot."

"Doesn't explain why they're so crazy."

"That was sort of on purpose. The first versions of these clones, I made 90% like the originals. I also had a little help making them from Ganon and Brain. We only decided to send them as sort of a test run for the operatives, to see just how menacing and destructive they are at that level. And since those kids barely beat them without a scratch, I decided to make even more, only downgraded. That way, they would be easier to control, and the combined might of them would still make them powerful."

"Impressive. But how do you plan to break this plan to Hoagie? I doubt he'd be taking his girlfriend turning to gold well."

"Heh heh heh. Personally, I could care less if he goes with it or not. Because, either way, this egg will be golden!"

"Dr. Eggman! He's coming!" Decoe exclaimed, indicating Hoagie on the monitor.

"Uh-oh! Time for you to go, Scarlet, I'll handle this." The vicious werecat simply nodded and scampered out a backdoor.

"Hey, Eggman!" Hoagie greeted happily, coming in. "How're things coming with that gold thingy?"

"Absolutely smashing! I was able to get my final preparations done overnight! Are you ready to finally show the world the true genius the two of us bring?"

"Really?!" Hoagie asked excitedly.

"Of course! This egg cooks fast, and it's boiled and ready!"

"Well, yeah, I'm ready! What's this plan of yours?"

"Hehehe." Eggman snickered evilly. "Watch the screen…" With that, Hoagie did as told and approached the computer screen, which showed several images of kids playing with Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine replicas. "Heh heh heh. YAH-HA!" Eggman slammed a remote.

 **Mushi's backyard**

"Here you go, Mr. Voldy!" Mushi grinned as she poured some imaginary tea into a Voldemort's teacup. The Voldemort was wearing a frilly pink dress and a pink Little Bo Peep hat. "Some more tea JUST for you!"

The clone was about to drink the "tea" when his eyes sparked and glowed as his silly expression became more serious and malicious. "KILL HARRY POTTER!"

"No, silly! These are _cups_ , and they're not very hairy."

"REDUCTO!"

"AHH!" Mushi screamed when the clone fired a blast from his wand, destroying the table. "NO! BAD VOLDY!" Mushi yelled, throwing a table piece at his head. "You deserve a time out!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"YAH!" Mushi dodged the Killing Curse just in time.

"…YAAAHHHH!" the clone screamed as it ran out of the backyard and began wreaking havoc.

 **Somewhere else**

Two Sentinel Clones were having a brawl, while Numbuhs 74.239 and 71.562 were cheering. "Yeah! My Sentinel's gonna kick your butt!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Pfft. Please. _My_ Sentinel's taller."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

The robots' eyes sparked and they stopped fighting and turned to face the nerds.

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"HA!"

The two stopped arguing to see their Sentinels face them, with angry expressions. "What?"

At that instant, the clones drew out guns and started blasting in their direction. "AH!" Gabe screamed as they immediately ran for their lives. "I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

 **Quahog; Quagmire's house**

The sex pervert known as Glenn Quagmire was strapped to a chair by some Asian women, completely naked. "Heh, heh. Okay, girls, let's see who can shock me the hardest!"

One woman took a remote control and started moving a Palpatine. The clone took its hands and started shooting small blasts of lightning at Glenn's crotch. "Aaaahhhh…." Glenn sighed in relaxation. "Heh heh. Aaall riiight."

Just then, the clone's eyes sparked, it drew out its lightsaber, and sliced all the women in half. "No, no, not all right!" But despite Glenn's cries, the Palpatine replica blew his house to bits with its lightning hands and started running down the streets, destroying cars, trashcans, and other things with his lightsaber.

 **Eggman's Scrap Base**

Hoagie watched in horror, mouth agape, as the many clones wreaked havoc with their powers. Voldemorts turned people into animals, Palpatines levitated people and twirled them around with their psychic, and Sentinels simply blasted buildings and people into pieces.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Quite a show, is it not?"

"SHOW?! Your clones are destroying everything! They're worse than ever now!"

"How can they be worse when this is just how I WANTED them?"

"What? ?"

"Come on, Hoagie. Did you really not see this coming? Why, my aura just SCREAMS that I'm an evil villain! OH HO HO HO HO!"

"This isn't what I wanted! Call your clones off now!"

"Sorry! But once they've started, there's no stopping. Just like the originals, they're destructive and deadly to the very end, oh ho!"

"You tricked me, Eggman! You said we would use our inventions to help people!"

"WE ARE helping them. Helping them see who the true rulers of this planet are! Come now, Hoagie. The only real way to survive in this world is to conquer it." He turned back to the screen. "And it looks like my clones are doing just that!" Just then, his phone rang again and Eggman answered it. "Er…hello?"

 _"HA HA HA HA! This is Dr. Two-Brains! I was just here thinking up my next evil plan, when I remembered to give you my weekly call, Dr. Eggman, reminding you to make better use of your inventions! Now, if you'll excuse me, I just invented my new Cheesifyer, which I will use to turn ALL food in the world into CHEESE! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

"Grrr! Lousy calls." Eggman mumbled.

"What'd you do with the hamsters?!" Hoagie demanded.

"The hamsters are safe and sound. Using their life energy to power my clones from the inside!"

Hoagie gasped.

"We all have to make sacrifices for war, Hoagie, and sacrifices for ultimate conqueration. When this is all over, the world will finally be under my rule! You're welcome to join me, and prove to be the SECOND GREATEST scientist to ever live!"

"Forget it, Eggman! I'm not working with you if it means hurting my friends! I'm DONE being your apprentice!"

"Eh…" Eggman sighed in disappointment. "They come and go so fast. Oh well. It's not like YOU can do anything to stop me now. Soon, you'll ALL be feeling the true power of gold! Just like your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" he asked, confused. He gasped in realization, "What'd you do with Abby?!"

"Let's just say she looks golden now. And soon, you'll be joining her as my glorious trophy!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Hoagie said, pulling out the blaster Eggman gave him. "Your mechanical menaces are finished! I'm taking them down and taking YOU down!" But when he tried firing the blaster, all that came out was a "Bang!" flag. "W-Whuh?"

"Heh heh heh! You didn't think I'd lend any REAL blaster to a child, would you?" Decoe and Bocoe immediately grabbed Hoagie by the arms as Eggman pulled out a real gun and aimed at Hoagie. "Say good-bye-"

"EE-YAH!" At that instant, Sector V, Violet, and Eva blew up the wall and burst in.

"OH!" Eggman grunted, the force pushing him to the ground.

"Okay, hands up, Robotnik! You're under arrest!" Nigel exclaimed, aiming a S.P.I.C.E.R..

"What? But how-"

"Numbuh 5 messaged us just before she tried to stop you herself." Nigel replied.

"Now, you're goin' to get your egg roasted good for tricking our friend!" Wally yelled.

Eggman shot up on his feet and said, "Oh yeah? Well, have another load of THIS!" The kids immediately turned as none other than Metal Sonic burst through the door on the side and landed in front of Eggman.

"Hey! That was the robot from before!" Wally said.

"This is the speediest robot in my arsenal! I call him the Hyper Metal Sonic. And take a look at his newest feature!" With that, an image of Nigel Uno appeared in Metal Sonic's eyes, and the robot began to transform. In seconds, the team gasped when Metal Sonic became a robotic Nigel. "I reprogrammed Metal to act in similar ways as my grandfather's Emerl robot. When he fights a person, he copies their data, and transforms into an almost exact replica of that person."

"The doctor has really been into cloning lately." Decoe said.

"First those Shadow Androids, and now these." Bocoe followed.

"Anyway, when Metal copies someone's form, he copies their battle techniques, too. Show them, Metal."

 _"Yes, Doctor."_ With that, Metal threw his hands out and shot a fire blast at Nigel.

"Nigel!" Eva screamed.

"Take care of them, Metal! We have to go get ready! Let's go, you three!"

"Yes, Sir, Doctor!" Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun saluted, following Eggman into the gold room.

"Hey! Come back!" Violet shouted, chasing them, but she was stopped when Metal threw a flame blast in her face.

"Forget him! Get that robot!" Nigel ordered. Eva immediately took her large Water Fist and punched Metal into the gold room. Violet then charged and pounced on his head, trying to tear it off. Metal Sonic (or Metal Nigel in this case) simply spun his head around rapidly and flung the werecat away. Violet landed near an elevator and watched as Eggman smirked and waved at her. Violet looked close behind Eggman and squinted when she thought she saw Scarlet behind him. Before she could get a better look, the elevator went down.

"Violet, help!" Nigel called as he was now fighting against a Metal Eva, which squirted water. Metal Eva kept doing flips and dodges, getting behind Nigel and hitting the backside of his head. Violet charged forward, made several punches and kicks at the robot, who defended with its arms, and finally used her claws to scratch the robot's palms.

As a result, the robot turned into Metal Violet and started leaping and hopping all around the room's walls. Violet kept throwing her cat shurikens, but Metal was quick to dodge. Eva finally grabbed the mechanical cat in her Water Fist and threw him all the way across the treadmill room. Nigel kicked his rocket boots on and grabbed Eva as they flew after him, ramming the robot and pushing him to the next room. Nigel, Eva, and the others soon followed after and aimed their weapons as the robot lay knocked on the ground.

They all gasped and gaped at the sight of the enormous Solid Gold Death Egg rising up and taking to the sky. Metal Sonic recovered and reverted to normal form as it activated its jetpack and flew up to the humongous space station.

 _"OHH HO HO HO HO!"_ came Eggman's laugh via speaker system. _"Attention, Golden Death Egg Fleet: rise and show the world your ultimate power! Turn this pathetic planet into rubble!"_ At his command, hundreds more Golden Death Eggs rose from the ground and took to the skies.

"Whoa…" Hoagie drew out.

"Hoagie!" The chubby pilot turned his attention to Wally and Kuki, holding the statue of Numbuh 5. "We found this on his cruddy machine." Wally shouted.

"Is that…" Eva began.

Hoagie's eyes began to well with tears. "Numbuh 5?" He approached the gold statue and put his right hand to the frozen girl's horrified face. "Abby!" He broke down crying.

Everyone nodded their heads down in respect as Wally put a hand on Hoagie's shoulder. "Sorry, mate..."

"It's all my fault! Why didn't I listen to her?"

"Whoa… turning someone into solid gold." Violet began in amazement. "That's freaky stuff right there. And I'm a mutant."

"But shouldn't he have some emergency reverse or something?" Eva asked, bending her water back in her bottles.

"Well, it's worth looking into." Nigel said. "Come on." With that, Wally and Kuki lifted the statue and carried it back into the Gold-digger's room.

 **Cleveland, Virginia**

Throughout the rest of the world, Eggman robots and clones were destroying anything and everything. Emily Matthews, along with Cosmo and Nova, ran out of the former's house to watch all the destruction. "What the heck are these things?"

"Boy, this planet cannot go one month without getting invaded, can it?" Cosmo asked.

Nova gasped at the sight of a Sentinel approaching. "RUN!" They quickly dodged as the Sentinel fired its gun at them.

Emily watched as an Egg Cerberus was charging up. She screamed, "LOOK OUT!" as she grabbed her aliens and dodged before the robot dog could crush them.

The dog missed them and crushed the front of another house, and Cleveland Brown began sliding down in his bathtub. "What the hell?! No no no no NO NO!" He crashed. "I thought gold was supposed to destroy people figuratively, not literally!"

They coughed and shielded their eyes from the dust and looked to see several Voldemort and Palpatine replicas standing in the street. For some odd reason, the clones started squatting up and down as they sang to some music.

"K-K-K-K…KILL Harry Potter! K-K-K-K…KILL Harry Potter! K-K-K-K…KILL Harry Potter!"

"Turn Luke Skywalker to the Dark Side."

"K-K-K-K…"

"To the Dark Side."

"KILL Harry Potter!"

"To the Dark Side."

"KILL Harry Potter!"

"To the Dark Side."

"KILL Harry Potter!"

"To the Dark Side."

"Call for Papa Palpatine!"

"Give me a hug!"

The clones spun around, coming to a stylish pause. "Oooohhhh…"

"Uh…" The three of them were speechless, confused.

At that instant, the clones were hit by blasts from above, and the three looked up to see the KND Armada fighting the robots. The Sentinel shot up at them, but was quickly destroyed.

At this time, Cad Bane, Danika, and Nolan were flying over the area in Bane's ship. "Looks like Eggman's takin' the show this time." Dani observed.

"Boy, does this ever bring back memories." Nolan said.

"In all this, it'll make it harder to find those two." Bane said.

Down on Earth, Nova held a look of worry. "What should we do?" she asked.

"We'll let them handle this." Emily answered. "Let's just get inside."

Back on Bane's ship, the bounty hunter watched as Emily guided the aliens back in her house. "THERE THEY ARE! !"

The two traitors looked out the window. "You little sneak…" Dani could only say, angrily glaring at the Matthews girl who lied to them.

 **Eggman's Scrap Base**

The team had lifted Abby back on the platform and started looking around. "There has to be a reverse button somewhere." Hoagie said.

"Look, here it is!" Kuki exclaimed, pointing at a button labeled _Undo_.

"That's cruddy undo. We want reverse!" Wally shouted.

"That's the same thing, you idiot!" Violet yelled.

"Just push it!" Nigel ordered. Wally nodded and pressed the button, activating a blue laser and firing at the Abby statue, the team shielding their eyes from the bright beam.

"Is it working? ?" Eva asked through the loud sounds. In a few short seconds, the laser stopped, and the team watched as the restored Abby wobbled around, groaning and gripping her head.

"Oohhh…"

"ABBY!" Hoagie exclaimed, running over and catching her just before she fell off the platform. Abby slowly opened her eyes to meet with Hoagie's.

"Hoagie? What happened?"

"You were frozen into a solid gold statue." Nigel answered.

"We were really worried. Hoagie especially." Violet followed.

"Abby, I'm sorry! I should've listened to you! That Robotnik was bad news! You were right and I was wrong!" He said all this quickly and excitedly.

"Hoagie, it's okay! Numbuh 5 forgives you. Just calm down!"

"Heh heh heh! Sorry." Hoagie laughed, allowing her to her feet.

"Well, that's not really gonna stop that Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet." Eva mentioned.

"Don't worry. Numbuh 5 thinks if we destroy the control one, we can destroy all the others." Numbuh 5 said.

"Then I guess it's time to roast some eggs!" Nigel declared. "Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" With that, they all cheered and charged out of the base.

"HOAGIE, WAIT!" Abby yelled.

Hoagie stopped and turned, "What?"

Abby smirked, handing him his Diffusion Rifle. "You'll need that."

Hoagie smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Abs!"

 **Chicago, Indiana**

A squadron of Palpatines surrounded the bounty hunter we all know and love. "Hey, hey, hey, psycho wannabes!" Boba said cockily. "Think you fakers can fake the Fett Man, well I don't think so. Yo' little mind tricks won't work on me, you know why? 'Cause I'm wearin' an anti-psychic helmet!" He indicated his helmet in a taunting fashion.

The clones simply drew out lightsabers and readied for battle.

"Ooh, you asked for it. Prepare to taste FETT!" But before he could shoot at them, Noah Heart suddenly drove by in her blue Camaro and ran over the clones.

"You can thank me later!" she yelled to Boba before driving off.

"HEY! You stay outta this, psycho lover! Ol' Boba's gonna mess you up good! Ah, forget her." he said, turning away. "Time to hunt me some gray heads!" He flew off and started shooting all the clones he could.

 **Above Earth's atmosphere**

Kami and Patton were narrowly dodging in their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. as the Golden Death Eggs fired away. "You know, we could be totally rich off all this." Kami said.

"I prefer to stick with gold that's NOT trying to destroy us."

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed when some Eggman ships began firing at them. Two ships came at them from both ends; behind and front, but they shot downward and caused the ships to ram each other. They did a somersault as two more ships came from behind, getting behind them and destroying.

"We ain't your buddies, go away!" Patton yelled to the next three ships, trying to get away. At that moment, Sector V's C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. shot by and destroyed the ships.

"Good riddance! We almost got burned!" Kami yelled. :D

 **Moonbase**

Rachel was watching the fight from her viewing deck. "Fanny, where are Sector W?! I told you to call them hours ago!"

"Sir, we kept trying, they won't respond! Angie isn't picking up either!"

"Ugh. Then we're already disadvantaged. Better hope Sector V has another surprise for us."

 **With Sector V**

"We're closing in on their flagship!" Abby exclaimed.

"OOH! That place looks preeettyyyy!" Kuki gazed, the golden station's rainbow-colored jewels glimmering in her eyes.

"I say we take some o' that gold when we're done!" Wally replied ecstatically.

"I feel rich just thinking about it! Let's bust in, team!" And at Nigel's command, the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. shot at high speed into the flagship Death Egg.

* * *

 **Phew! Boy, that was probably the hardest song segment I had to write! It's from the _Futurama_ Movie, _Bender's Big Score_. Only I had to change it up A LOT to fit the situation! Next time, the Golden Egg Fleet will take orbit! Later!**


	5. Operation: DEATH-EGG

**Okay, everybody! It's time we draw this story to a close and fight the boss!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Operation: DEATH-EGG_**

 **Golden Death Egg Fleet**

Lasers and gunfire continued to sound as the great space battle above Earth's atmosphere continued. At this time, a large ship shaped like a Z was flying into the zone. The ship had 5 cockpits, which each of the Sector Z members were flying. "Okay, team: split up and take out those floating gold mines!" Bruce ordered.

"How? They're solid gold!" Ashley yelled. "Not a very easy material to vaporize!"

"Not exactly." Lenny replied. "I'm detecting small thermal exhaust ports that lead to the ships' cores."

"How original." Ogie said, sarcastically.

"Well, we've got something to work with at least." Bruce replied. "Split up and take out those cores!" With that, the Z-Ship separated into five parts that the individual members flew with on their own.

 **Eggman's Control Death Egg**

"OH ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed as he sat in a large red chamber inside his Control Death Egg. "Ah, my Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet is a success! And never have I seen a plan so original in ANY sort of medium!"

"Uh, actually, Doctor…" Bokkun spoke, "it has been done before."

"Huh?"

"In the _Futurama_ movie, _Bender's Big Score_." Decoe replied. "Those Scammers created a Solid Gold Death Star Fleet."

"It was pretty strong." Bocoe followed.

"Well, uh, this is different! This is a Solid Gold DEATH EGG Fleet!"

"It's not THAT different." Decoe replied. "They're both gigantic floating golden balls with obvious weak points."

"And speaking of obvious weak points," Orbot spoke up, "look, Doctor." Eggman looked at the small screen to see the Sector Z operatives trying to shoot into the Death Eggs' thermal exhaust ports.

"Grrr. Trying to stop ME, are they? Well, I'll have them taken care of soon enough!" With that, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

 **Outside**

At this time, Bane's ship was flying through the armada, trying to shoot down KND troops as Danika's communicator rang. She answered it as The Brain spoke. _"I have received a call from Eggman. He desires aid in combatting the KND."_

"Whatever." Dani replied, hanging up. "Alright, Bane, take out those guys." She pointed at the Sector Z ops.

"My pleasure."

At this time, Ashley was trying to fire lasers into a Death Egg's exhaust port, which wasn't easy, seeing as they had to dodge lasers and missiles. "Man, I don't remember it being this hard in _Star Wars_."

It was then that the Death Egg fired several missiles that began chasing her. "Ashley, watch out!" David screamed. "Those are Copperhead missiles! They're deadly!"

"Oh, I think I figured that out!" Ashley exclaimed as she tried to fly away from the pursuing projectiles. David followed the missiles and tried shooting them, but after firing about 20 or so shots, he could only destroy one missile.

"Man, these are strong."

"Wait! I have an idea." With that, Ashley sped forward, followed by the Copperheads, towards the thermal exhaust port. Once she was right at the small hole, she made a quick turn down, and one of the missiles flew into the hole and to the core. "GET BACK!" Ashley yelled to David as they flew away from the Death Egg. In just a few more seconds, the Death Egg vanished in a brightening explosion. "Bad guys really need to do better with protecting their weak spots."

"Great going, Ash!" David cheered.

"Yeah. Think you can do that for the rest of them?" Lenny asked, indicating the hundreds more Death Eggs.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Bruce said. "At least until Violet and the others take out the leader. Let's do it—AHH!" They were suddenly hit by other laser fire.

"Not if we have something to say about it." Danika said as Bane's ship attacked them.

"Let's see your precious 2x4 technology handle this!" Bane declared as he fired more, doing damage to Bruce's ship.

"Ugh! We can't go one day without bounty hunters lately."

"This will teach you what happens when you brats steal Bane's hat. Say good-bye. OOF!" Bane's ship was suddenly hit by something as well.

 _"Are you guys gonna hog ALL the fun?"_ called a rather familiar female voice.

"Is that…" Bane began as he noticed an incoming dark-purple heart ship.

"That voice…" Nolan grit his teeth in recognition.

"We were just coming to visit Numbuh One," Ava said, "but it seems you all are in the middle of something. Mind if we lend a hand?"

"I don't think they will!" Kweeb exclaimed, standing on Ava's lap.

"Hey, Cad Bane! How's Aurra doing? Still a psycho?" Ava remarked.

"You didn't leave her on very good terms." Bane reminded. "Shall I attack them?"

"Leave that to me!" Nolan declared, putting on a space helmet. "Move aside!" Danika stepped back as Nolan rolled over to the ship's door and pulled it open. Once he had a clear view of Ava's ship, he started targeting and firing missiles at her. "This'll teach you to trick me!"

"What's his problem?" Kweeb asked.

Ava sighed. "I don't know, but I don't have time for this!" With that, she pulled the brake, making Bane's ship go ahead, then she chased after and started firing lasers.

"Whoa!" Nolan screamed, falling over the edge. Dani put on her helmet and ran to grab and hold him up.

"Eat this!" Ava exclaimed, firing a missile and hitting the ship's engine, making it spiral uncontrollably.

"Seriously, it's always with the spiraling crashing spaceships, isn't it?" Bane asked.

"Come on, let's get in the pods!" Danika yelled, and with that, the three villains gathered into three escape pods and shot away from the ship.

"Well, they're taken care of." Ava said. "Now, let's take out these space stations. Ready, Kweeb?"

"You bet!" With that, the Kateenian jumped down into his Microcraft and shot out of the ship.

"This'll set off some fireworks!" Ava exclaimed, stopping her ship right in front of an exhaust port, aiming her missile and firing it inside, then escaping before the Death Egg exploded. Kweeb swiftly eluded enemy fire as he flew into another exhaust port. When he reached its core, he fired a time bomb that latched onto it and flew out just before the whole thing exploded.

"Where are Numbuh One and the others?" Ava asked Bruce, passing by his ship.

"They're inside that big one. They're going to take out the core and destroy them all from inside."

"Sounds like they're on it, then. 'Guess we'll just take out the small ones."

 **Control Death Egg**

"Alright, guys. Let's find that-" Nigel tried to say as they were running through the Control Death Egg, but they immediately stopped by several Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel Clones.

"HEY, GUYS!" Cubot exclaimed as he came from behind the clones.

"Wait, weren't you one of the Tallests' robots?" Nigel queried.

"E-YEP! After the Tallest were defeated, we were bought by Eggman! Now we work for him, and it's FUUUN! Well, I'd love to chat more, but I have to destroy you! GET 'EM, CLONES!" With that, he pushed a remote, and the clones activated.

"Kids Next Door, stop them!"

A squadron of Palpatines drew their lightsabers and approached Abby. The closer one tried stabbing, but she ducked and punched the lightsaber out of its hand, grabbing it and using it to slice all the clones in half. She knocked the head off of one, and it fell to the ground as a hamster crawled out of the small compartment.

"So, THAT'S where the hamsters were." Abby noticed.

"Then let's help the rest!" Wally yelled (for Kuki's sake), pulling out his S.L.U.G.G.U.H..

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a Voldemort called, knocking Wally's weapon out of his hand with a spell. "Reducto!" it fired a spell that destroyed the weapon.

"Maaan, that's just not fair!" Wally whined.

Abby simply went behind the clone and stabbed it with her saber. She found one of the other sabers dropped by another Palpatine and threw it to Wally. "Just cut them." With that, she went to kill more clones.

"Orright then!" Wally perked, turning the saber on. He gave a battle cry as he charged to another Voldemort Clone, about to slice it when-

"REDUCIO!" It fired a spell and shrunk Wally to mouse size.

 _"Ah man!"_

Five Sentinels were trying to shoot Violet with their large guns, but her catlike reflexes helped her evade as she tossed a shuriken to one's head and blew it up. Numbuh 3 happily dodged another clone's shots as she bounced her way to another one, jumping on Nigel's hands to fling her up to its head. Kuki got right in the clone's face as it randomly aimed its gun at the other one. That other one also aimed its gun at Kuki, and the happy Japanese girl jumped when both clones fired and blew each other's heads off.

As the fourth clone shot at Abby, the agile girl ran forward and dodged as she jumped her way up its body, stabbing her lightsaber in its eyes and making it wobble around until it fell and exploded. They then looked to see more Palpatines and Voldemorts approaching.

"How many does this guy HAVE?" Nigel asked.

"As many as there are crazy fans." Abby remarked.

 _"INCOMING!"_ At this, the clones turned their attention to another S.C.A.M.P.E.R. bursting in and running them over. The ship's doors shot open as Katie, Yin, and Yang jumped out. "Don't start this party without us!" Katie declared. She watched as the fifth Sentinel aimed its gun, so she screamed and unleashed her enormous Fear Blast, making the clone sparkle until its head exploded. She smirked and said, "Nothin' to-" but was silenced when Metal Sonic shot by and grabbed her by the neck.

"KATIE!" Nigel screamed, throwing a fire blast and pushing the hedgebot back. Eva then splashed water on him and froze the robot solid.

"Incendio!" another Voldemort yelled, shooting a fire that melted Metal out. Abby just ran up to the clone and sliced it in half, too.

After doing so, she picked up its wand, and noticed the shrunken Wally. "Numbuh 5 finds this hilarious, by the way."

 _"Just unshrink me!"_ Tiny Wally shouted.

"Okay, okay." Abby banged on the wand, and it fired a spell that restored Wally to normal. Abby then ripped the wand in half and noticed its wires. "Hey, these wands are mechanical, too!"

"You gotta admit, that's pretty ingenious." Hoagie commented.

"We could use some help here!" Yang yelled as Metal Sonic was strangling both twins. Violet charged forward and tackled the robot to the ground. She leaped off just in time for Abby to jump and try to stab it, but it barely did anything as Metal just kicked her off. Metal turned into Abby and started fighting her again. Nigel ran in to help, but Metal dodged his punches and kicks and knocked him away.

As the shape-shifting robot slowly approached the grounded Brit, Abby noticed a small weak spot in its back. She immediately drew out a S.C.A.M.P.P. and shot Metal, making him spark a little and grip his back. He turned and was about to charge at her, but Abby saw a hole in the front where she previously stabbed him, so she fired her S.C.A.M.P.P. a couple times before Metal was finally electrocuted. He began to randomly change forms before finally stopping at his normal form and falling to the ground, his eyes going out.

"Phew! Thanks!" Nigel thanked, getting up.

"No prob'!" Abby cheered.

Katie then looked curiously at Violet, whose cheeks were puffed as she was leaning a little. "Is something wrong?"

"Mmm…PLEAH!" She immediately spat out a hamster, which hightailed away.

"VIOLET!" Kuki yelled.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"What are we gonna do about these hamsters?" Abby asked.

"We'll take them back." Katie answered.

"You guys destroy the station's core-" Yang began.

"-and we shall deliver these hamsters safely back home." Yin finished.

"Alright, team, let's find Eggman." Nigel declared, and while Katie and the Twins gathered the hamsters, the others searched for Robotnik.

 **Eggman's Chamber**

After a while of running through the base, the team had finally reached the Death Egg's core, which, for some odd reason, was red instead of gold. "So, you finally made it." (Play Eggman's Theme from _Sonic Adventure 2_.)

At the sound of the voice, the team looked to see Dr. Eggman sitting in a cockpit of some large machine, which seemed to sit on a towering pole that seemed to go down into an incredibly deep pit. Violet gulped at the sight of the seemingly bottomless pit. The machine before them was aligned with many floating platforms and several treadmills coming out. Between the kids and the machine was the pit, and there seemed to be no way of getting across to it. "Eggman!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Boy, someone needs to visit the weight room." Violet wittingly stated.

"Welcome, my friends, to my glorious golden creation! Well, almost."

"So, this is the core." Nigel figured.

"Oh, it's much more than that, young man! This is the machine I used to make ALL those wonderful clones! But while it does that, it's also used to power my Solid Gold Death Egg!"

"So, it's used to make your clones AND it powers your fleet?" Hoagie asked.

"OH ho ho! Eggenious, isn't it? But that's beside the point. You're just in time to witness by ultimate plan: Operation: DEATH-EGG!"

"Operation: DEATH-EGG?" Eva questioned.

"Oh ho ho! Yes! My plan to conquer this world… BY SLICING IT IN HALF!" They all gasped horrifically. "You see, each Death Egg has its own super cannon. I will have all my Death Eggs circle around the Prime Meridian and fire their lasers, circling the world until its completely cut in half! Then, I will build a new Eggmanland on the Eastern Hemisphere! I was going to give the Western Hemisphere to Hoagie, but I suppose I'll just give it to Bowser or something."

"Wait… YOU know Bowser?" Hoagie asked.

"OF COURSE! He and I are very well acquainted. And together, we shall conquer this universe, and all shall feel the power that is Negatar Gnaa!"

"Negatar Gnaa?" Nigel asked.

"DOCTOR! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE EVERYTHING AWAY!" Bokkun shouted.

"AH! I said too much!"

"Who are you working for?!" Nigel demanded, readying his flames.

"D'OH! Well, it's not like you can defeat him, anyway! He's too powerful for any of you to overcome without the Eight Firstborn!"

"Eight Firstborn?" Eva asked, raising her brow.

"D'OH! Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?!"

"Wait!" Eva spoke. "Remember what Davy Jones said back in the Sea Temple? He said:"

 _"Ye shall ALL know_ his _wrath!"_

"Yeah… it sounded like Jones was working for somebody." Nigel replied. "And Bowser said he knew Jones, too! You think these events could all be related somehow?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Rachel agreed.

"Grrr. That's it. You kids will finally see what happens when you defy-" Before Eggman could finish, his phone rang again. "WHAT IS IT?!"

 _"A-hyuck, a-hyuck. We're the hillbilly boys! We're callin' to say you're inventions are dumber than chicken noodle soup, a-hyuck, a-hyuck, a-hyuck!"_

"YAAAH!" Eggman threw his phone into the pit in anger. "I'm TIRED of all this mockery! It's time to finally teach you a lesson!" With that, Eggman pressed a button, and the floor the kids were standing on sprung them over to the floating platforms. (Play "The Encounter" from _Kingdom Hearts II_!)

That's when the treadmills started moving, and several Voldemort and Palpatines came out and landed on the platforms, drawing their weapons. Some Sentinel Primes flew up from below and readied their guns as Eggman laughed. "Heh heh heh! I'll take care of you now! The perfect test for my egg! OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!"

 _Boss fight: Egg Replicon_

A barrier surrounded Eggman's cockpit as the clones charged for the heroes. The operatives did their best to push the Voldemorts and Palpatines into the pit. "GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Eggman exclaimed, firing lasers at the platforms, the kids dodging. "GET A LOAD OF THIS!" he declared once again, firing more lasers. It was then that a Sentinel Clone approached and tried shooting them, but Kuki fired a F.R.A.P.P.E. and froze its face, making it wobble uncontrollably and bump into the machine before falling, making more platforms lower to the heroes. Violet drew her shurikens and threw them to the barrier, but they seemed to do nothing after they exploded. Afterwards, more clones came out of the machine.

Violet looked around for any weak points and saw Bokkun flying above, pushing some remote. "That robot's controlling the clones!"

"Get that remote!" Nigel ordered. Another Sentinel Clone came up, allowing Violet to run up, bounce off its head, and to the small robot.

"Hey! Get off of me!" he demanded, but Violet's heavier weight pulled them both down as Abby took the remote and pushed some buttons. The Sentinel Clone sparked before aiming and firing its gun at Eggman's barrier, successfully destroying it.

"GAH!" the scientist screamed when his rather wobbly cockpit shook from the impact, causing him to fall out and bounce down to the operatives, landing upside down. He grunted several times when Abby and Wally started beating on him.

Bokkun recovered and grabbed his remote, then the Palpatine Clones grabbed the operatives and threw them several feet away with their psychic. Eggman quickly recovered and ran back up to his cockpit, turning his barrier back on. "All systems: full power!" he exclaimed, pushing a button, and the team held on tight as the platforms rapidly spun around the machine, the scientist cackling madly. When the platforms finally stopped, the team recovered from their dizziness to dodge the giant hammers that emerged from the machine, pounding on individual platforms. The hammers retracted, and Eggman yelled, "Take this!" as some of the platforms dropped down below, but they hopped onto safe ones just in time.

Bokkun laughed up above as he controlled more clones, spawning out of the machine. Wally grabbed several Palpatines and threw them into the abyss while Eva used waterbending to cut the Voldemorts' heads off. As the platforms continued to slowly rotate around the machine, a Sentinel climbed up and stood in their path, smashing them as they came over. "Ha ha. It's no use. Give up." Eggman laughed as the kids were about to be mashed. Hoagie took out his Diffusion Rifle and shot the clone in the head a few times before its head was blown off.

As a result, the clone flung it arms up and hit Bokkun, making him drop to the footholds, and for Hoagie to grab his remote. He controlled the Voldemort Clones, which yelled, "REDUCTO!" and fired the spell at the barrier, destroying it and making Eggman bounce down once again.

"GYAH!" Eggman screamed when Violet started scratching his butt, followed by Abby, who kicked him in the nose. Bokkun grabbed his remote again and made the Palpatines shock the two girls, allowing Eggman to get back in his cockpit. "All systems: full power!" Eggman declared once again, making the platforms go around at super speeds. "Get ready to be skewered!" With that, several saws emerged from the small cracks in the machine and hovered only a few feet above the platforms, the operatives ducking close to the ground so as not to get sliced.

When the platforms stopped, the saws retracted. "GO!" Eggman ordered to Decoe and Bocoe, who jumped down to where they were. The two formed up to create their cannon, then started blowing up the platforms. Abby simply drew out her M.A.R.B.L.E.s and tossed them onto their platform, blowing it up and making them fall below. "How about this?!" Eggman exclaimed as the platforms began rapidly flipping, forcing the heroes to hold on tight. "Take this!" They dodged just before more lasers could hit them. At that instant, more Sentinels came up and started blasting them some more.

Eva used her bending to freeze one clone's face, making it shoot the second one's head, causing it to shoot the third one, then the fourth one, which then shot at the barrier, destroying it, but Eggman still remained in his cockpit.

"Shoot it!" Nigel commanded as they all fired their weapons at the cockpit.

"They're not getting away with this!"

"Think again!" Hoagie exclaimed as he aimed his Diffusion Rifle at the cockpit, charged, and fired a Powuh Shot straight at its stem.

"No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman cried as his controls began to malfunction.

"Now we got 'im!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"YEAH!"

"Not so fast! Get ready for THIS!" At his command, several large laser turrets opened at the top of the room, aimed at the lower platforms, and the kids dodged just before they were destroyed. "Take this!" Eggman yelled as they fired at the next set, the team hurrying up to the cockpit. When they finally made it to the highest set of platforms, the cockpit was still several feet higher. "Get ready to be skewered." Eggman declared as the lasers were charging for one final shot.

"JUUUMP!" Hoagie screamed, and the operatives jumped down into the pit just before the lasers could hit. (Stop the music.)

"HUH? N-NO!" Eggman screamed when the lasers directly hit the machine. In a few seconds, the entire contraption exploded.

The entire base began exploding as a result, as the gang continued to fall down into the bottomless pit. "WHAT'S YOUR PLAN NOW, HOAGIE?" Abby shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! I WAS JUST FEELING GUTSY!"

"THAT'S NIGEL'S JOB!" Eva shouted.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Violet screamed as they were reaching the bottom. At that instant, they were rescued by a C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. that flew by and caught them inside.

"Looks like we arrived just in time!" Yang exclaimed.

"Now, let's get out of here!" At Yin's command, they flew the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. straight down and out of the base.

From the outside, they watched as the Control Death Egg started emitting little explosions around its form before finally vanishing in a HUGE explosion that brightened the stars. All the other Death Eggs, which were about to laser the world in half, exploded shortly afterwards.

From the smoke of the lead Death Star, they could see Dr. Eggman and his henchmen fly out and begin falling fast to Earth. "THE EGGMAN IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAIN! ! !"

 **On Earth**

"GAAAH-THOH! OOMPH!" Eggman screamed as he and his henchmen finally crash-landed on Earth with a thud. "Oh… D'OH!" At that instant, they were crushed by a falling Sentinel Clone. "Ohhhhh…"

Hours later, the many operatives were cleaning up the broken clones as the 44 Twins were guiding Eggman and his robots over to a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P., their hands cuffed. "All right! We finally get a small cameo and some dialogue!" Pete said happily.

"I don't think we had an appearance in this series since _GALACSIA_! Best. Story. Ever." Peter replied. Soon, Eggman and his cronies were on the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. as it began to take off.

"See ya later, RoBUTTnik!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"I haven't heard that one in a while." Decoe said.

"It's still pretty funny!" Bocoe replied.

"THIS WAS FUN! SEE YA LATER, GUYS!" Cubot screamed.

"Curse you, Kids Next Door! I'LL GET YOU! !" And at Eggman's final words, the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. took off for Arctic Base.

Once they were gone, Hoagie walked over to Abby, scratching his head nervously. "Listen, Abby… I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Eggman."

"Eh, don't worry about it, Hoagie. You were only trying to help us."

"But now I think I ended up making things worse. Dr. Eggman was working with Bowser, and there's probably others! I let him see my inventions—what if he sent the blueprints to his allies? They'll know ALL our secrets, I could've doomed us all!"

"SHUT IT, FOOL!" Abby smacked him with her hat. "It's all Numbuh One's fault for puttin' those thoughts in your head. Hoagie… it's not a matter of whether your inventions are good enough for what's to come or not. What matters is if _you're_ ready. It's true, we're probably going into some tough battles ahead, but when that time comes, who's going to build us weapons? Not Wally, that's for sure! That's why we need you to keep trying. Don't worry if they're not strong enough, because as long as you put heart into what you make, then we'll survive. And in case ya weren't listening, I think yo' 2x4 is good enough already."

Hoagie smiled. "You're right, Abby. In that case… those bad guys BETTER watch out! Once they get a taste of Hoagie, they'll be begging me to stop! Which is funny, because Hoagies are delicious."

"That's just lame, man. I'd rather be tastin' some ice cream right now."

"Count me in!" With that, the two walked off for a well-deserved dessert.

Nigel smiled at them as they left, and Rachel stood beside him as well. "Well, another happy ending for everyone." Nigel said.

"Well, not exactly everyone, but we did save the world once again." Rachel shrugged.

"But no telling for how long. All these events lately are definitely related to each other. And they seem to tie around this 'Negatar Gnaa' character."

"Negatar Gnaa… I feel like I heard that before somewhere."

"Me, too. I don't know who he is, but he doesn't sound like a walk in the park."

"I'll alert all my operatives to be aware of him, and to beam us any information they may find about him." Rachel decided. "I haven't heard from Sector W in days. I wonder if… something bad happened?"

 **Plank's Lair**

"ATTENTION, MY BROTHERS!" Plank exclaimed, calling the attention of his army of wooden boards. "Our time for conqueration is nigh! The world will soon know the might of our wooden minds!"

 _"YEEAAAHHH!"_

"We will lay siege upon the Brotherhood of Evil and take all the intelligence potion they have! Once our glorious army of boards is up to full power, we will go out and find the Eight Firstborn on our own! With their ultimate power, this world will kneel before the wooden regime!"

 _"YEEAAAHH!"_

"Come, my brothers: our path to domination begins!"

 **KND Arctic Prison**

Eggman was calmly escorted to his own cell. He glanced left and right, seeing villains like Soccer Mom, the Proper Patrol, along with Pottymouth and Toiletnator (the latter was jealous because Pottymouth had a more secure cell). Dr. Eggman was soon locked in one of his own. "Heheh… Eggcellent." He smirked. "They brought me _right_ where I wanted to be."

"OOOO!" He whipped around with a start at this sudden scream: Gramma Stuffum was with him. "Who is this very skinny, handsome man?! Let Gramma Stuffum stuff him with clam egg chowder!" She walked up to him with a pot.

"W-Wait! I just had lunch! GUUUOOOOHHHH!"

 **Mt. Gnaa**

 _"My Lord… I have recruited those poisonbenders as you requested."_ Ganondorf reported. _"But may I ask, what worth do they hold?"_

 _"I wish to build an army of benders. I wish to challenge the gods in the same manner my distant predecessor has. The benders themselves do not have vital importance to my plans… but the more beings I can corrupt with my darkness, the better."_

 _"Heh heh heh. More minions are a fine thing. Well, if you need nothing else, I believe I will take them on a rescue mission."_ Transmission ended.

Lord Gnaa was left alone in his well. The darkness screamed with voices of his past.

 _"This boy is a demon." The monks spoke. "Arceus did not create the Negatar intentionally. He was not meant to exist."_

 _"What they say is true." Negatar Ukor told him. "We are a scourge to the universe, Child. Since the very beginning, the Negatar has brought nothing but hatred. You may seek friendship, but you will never find it. There is only Darkness, and others that follow Darkness."_

 _"Oh, my, it seems some kids tried to kill Gnaa today." Monk Ostayg said. "Shame they didn't succeed. His shadow went and killed them, so I burned the Arrows of Shame over him. Hoo! You should've seen the way he screamed!"_

 _"All that exists… is darkness and hatred…"_ Gnaa spoke to himself; the arrows on his body glimmered. _"It is the same everywhere. Even with you…"_ The image of the innocent psychic girl appeared in his mind. _"Do not worry… I will make this universe a better place for us. The followers of Light who have dared to shun us will suffer. I promise that…"_

* * *

 **Wellp, that's the end of _Operation: DEATH-EGG_. So, which was better, this or _Attitude Adjustment_? Anyway, the next story will have a lot more plot progression, and will have a lot to do with _Legend of the Eight Firstborn_. Next in the saga: _Final Preparations_.**


End file.
